My Love For You
by KingMeow
Summary: Never had Gon expected Killua to open up to him- for once giving him the chance to stop hiding his bottled up feelings of blossoming love. Hardcore fluff. XD
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Killua," Gon smiled. "What is the meaning of love to you?" Gon shifted to his side to face his best friend. Killua grimaced as a reply with a slight blush painting his pale face.

"What kinda question is that?" He averted his gaze from Gon's amber eyes, peering off at the forested distance of Whale Island. Killua had always enjoyed spending time with his best friend outside of his house at the island; the thought of letting loose of all his stressful worries and simply talking with Gon brought a smile to his face. Killua found many of the things Gon talked about to be interesting. But not this.

"I dunno." Gon smiled a bit and peers off at the blazing red setting sun. "Mito-san always told me that love is when you deeply care for somebody, and put their needs before yours. You want them to be happy, even if it hurts you in return," Gon told his best friend. "I was just wondering if your parents taught you differently."

Killua sighed, leaning back into the warm grass. "They never talked to me about it. After all, they didn't actually expect me to be 'falling in love.'" He really hated talking about these things. But evidently Gon loved it. "You know how they are."

Gon gave Killua a questioning look. "What's so wrong with loving someone though? I mean, I love you!" A smile crept up to the boys lips.

"Gon! Do you even know what you just said?!" Killua's cheeks burned a bright red, and he stared at his best friend with shock.

"What's wrong?" asked a confused Gon.

"Boys don't love each other, stupid! You might like me as a friend and care about me and stuff, but love is more romantic." Killua avoided his gaze, and stared ahead with a stubborn frown.

Gon nodded in understanding. "Oh.. but what happens if a person feels like that towards another boy in that kind of way?" Gon's innocence was going to drive Killua insane.

"That rarely ever happens."

"But what if it does?" Gon curiously urged.

"Then.. Then.. I don't know," the former-assassin replied. "I guess it could work out that way. You know, two boys.. I don't know." Why did Gon always have to bring such _ embarrassing_ things up?

Gon smiled brightly. "Let's ask Mito-san~! I think dinner should be ready soon, anyway."

"Yeah."

0o0o0

Mito had just began to prepare the table when both of the curious boys came into the the house. She smiled lightly when Gon licked his lips in anticipation. "It looks delicious, Mito-san~!"

Killua nodded hungrily. "Yeah, thanks!" Stews were always a favorite of his. They reminded him of his childhood. After long hours of torture training followed by countless days of forfeiting any type of food, a big bowl of hot stew was served to him. Through Killua's eyes as a child, this was heaven.

Killua seated himself, as usual, next to Gon at the dining table. At the other end was Mito and Gon's (the boy believed her to be Gon's grandmother?). Before he helped himself, he remembered that Gon's family offered thanks at the beginning of each meal. He tried it himself as the others did, but was too distracted by the heavenly scent of the dinner.

"Mito-san," Gon spoke as he began to serve himself. "What happens when two boys fall in love with each other?"

The woman dropped her spoon to the table at surprise to the question. "...Why?" Mito peered suspiciously from Gon to Killua, making Killua blush. Did she really think that they were in a romantic relationship?

"Killua and I were just curious," Gon smiled, absolutely unaware of his guardian's suspicions.

Mito sighed, picking up the spoon from her clumsiness. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't be any different from a male and female loving each other."

"Oh.. But what if I love Killua, in a romantic way?"

"Gon!" Killua complained with a bright red face.

"Then it'd still be the same."

"But he actually doesn't. Because that'd make things.. Different." Why wouldn't he accept his feelings for that boy? The boy that he couldn't keep his mind off of for the longest of times? Killua darted his gaze to Gon with an 'about-to-explode-with-laughter' type of smile.

"I as just kidding," the boy told them with a loud laugh. "...I don't love Killua like that. But I do want him to be safe. And to protect him! And to make him happy.." Gon smiled absently with a relaxed gaze.

Killua was a tomato. "Gon!"

Mito and Gon's grandmother chuckled at the whole scenario, as if it weren't extremely embarrassing for Killua.

Killua gave Gon a hard look, but, after a moment, softened when his best friend smiled at him. A warm, passionate smile. A smile that Killua could just stare into for the rest of.. Well, a very long time. "I guess I could say the same.." he muttered with an avert gaze after swallowing another spoonful of the stew. "I mean, you are my friend. It's only natural."

Gon's smile disappeared.

0o0o0

Gon never had difficulty letting himself drift off into sleep. That night, however, was one of his worst insomniac nights in a long time. The boy sighed aloud, turning to his side. How would Killua take it if he actually knew how Gon felt about him? How the love that burned deep inside his heart for him, was indeed, romantic? The longing burning inside Gon's chest for Killua was flooding; he had to tell him _someday_, or the dam inside him will burst. Every second the boy didn't know about the love Ging's son felt was painful.

What if he knew that he didn't just want Killua at his side to talk to, but he wanted to _feel_ him? To comfort him? To kiss his soft lips? Maybe Gon _should_ tell him how he really feels. Sure he was nervous, but could he really stand anymore of the torture of not only having Killua as a best friend, but as a boyfriend?

He watched Killua as his stomach rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern. The boy's snow white hair was, if even possible, messier than in the daytime. Gon just wanted to run his hand through it.. He, as well, had been having trouble sleeping. But now that he was asleep, Gon could carelessly admire Killua, just as he always has. He could finally cure his insomnia. Or at least, he though.

Killua opened an eye to find his best friend watching him. "Gon?"

Gon slid under his blankets defensively, covering his pink cheeks. _Crap_.

Killua narrowed his eyes. "You've been staring at me for the past 3 minutes. Is something wrong?"

When the boy failed to answer, the former-assassin lightly kicked at his best friend, hiding from him. "You're acting funny. Tell me what's wrong."

Gon peeked his head from the blankets. "I couldn't go to sleep so I just felt like watching you, I guess.." He shyly squeaked.

Killua continued to stare at him until he was convinced he was being truthful. "You're so weird.." he sighed as he settled back into his blankets on the floor.

Gon mentally sighed with relief that Killua took it lightly. Now that Gon thought about it, right now was the perfect time to bring it up. His heart pounded increasingly inside his chest as he conjured up courage. After a moment or so, he frowned. "Killua."

"What now?"

"You can sleep on the bed if you'd like," Gon suggested hopefully. "You look cold.."

"That'd just make you the one on the floor. I don't want that." Killua didn't understand. Or, perhaps, he was just avoiding the boy's question.

"No, we could both fit on the bed together." Silence.

"Gon. No."

"Why not?" the boy whined, trying to disguise any disappointment in his voice.

Killua glared at him from down below the bed. "I said no. That'd be too weird. Besides," he sighed, "we are both boys. When people sleep together, it's often associated with them being partners." If only Gon knew.

Gon's frown deepened, but afterword disappearing as he thought of an idea. "In that case," he said as he removed his blankets and threw them to the floor, "I'll come to you."

"Huh?! Gon!"

The boy settled himself beside his best friend on the floor, practically purring with happiness. That was better. "Gon!" Killua hissed when he felt Gon's warm skin press against him, instantly making both boys feel warm and fuzzy all over. Killua held his breath; he was not at all used to the warmth another provided. He then felt Gon relax at his side.

"What's wrong?"

Killua growled. "Don't you see that this isn't accepted into society? And that I don't love you in that kinda way? And that you don't either?"

"... How do you know?"

Silence.

"What..?"

More silence.

Gon looked Killua in the eyes with utter seriousness. But in those honey-colored eyes, Killua saw longing. Why that? Gon was being serious?

"Killua." Gon took a deep breath in. "..How do you know that I don't love you like that?" Then he understood.

"Gon."

The boy's eyes stared into Killua's bright blue one's with hope.

"Why me?"

"Why _not_ you? You're my first friend, the only one that has truly mattered to me.. After all the times we've had together, you were the only one on my mind.. Killua," Gon ran a hand through his best friends hair, giving him a warm wave of content up through the former-assassin's body.. "Do you feel the same..?"

The boy tried to retain his gaze into Gon's longing auburn eyes. Did he love Gon back? Yes. Of course he did! As much as he wanted to simply bring that boy into the most passionate of kisses, he couldn't.

"I'm sorry."

Killua got up, and left without another word.

0o0o0

Mito ran a hand through Gon's spiky black hair as he gently cried into her lap. She closed her eyes with annoyance. If he would have told her about his crush, she could have helped the situation.. "Gon, do you truly love Killua?"

The question took the crying boy by surprise. "... Of course I do!"

Mito sighed, continuing with comforting pats on the back for Gon. "And there is no one else that could be a more suitable partner than him?" The boy relaxes into Mito's lap.

"Killua's the only one for me.." he managed. Before Mito could continue, Gon tensed once more. "But I ruined everything. I can't imagine how he could see me the same way ever again.."

"Gon. It's not over. If you truly love Killua, then wait," Mito advised. She couldn't stand seeing the boy see cared so deeply for so.. Broken. She wasn't exactly sure what to think about Gon's crush though (although he insisted it was more than just a crush). Sure, Killua was a great kid. Did she like the idea of him and Gon being best friends? Of course. Anything _more_? Hm.

"Mito-san.. What do you mean?"

She smiled to the boy in her lap. "When someone doesn't love you right away, never give up," Mito told him, hesitantly. "Before you know it, he could be the one confessing to you. Just.. Wait. Give Killua some time to think about all of this. Knowing him, don't you think this is a bit sudden?"

Gon sighed into Mito's lap. "I guess so.." He then looked his guardian in the eyes with hope. "Do you really think he could change his mind..?" The boys eye's blazed with longing for Killua- a strong desire.

"Of course," she smiled. "He'd be silly not to love you. As I said, he just needs more time.. I know Killua admires you strongly, but perhaps he just doesn't know how _much_."

Gon smiled brightly. "Yeah!" He got up from Mito's lap. "Do you know where Killua went?" The boys expression changed quickly to worry. "What if he left? And what if he doesn't want to see me..? What if-"

"Gon," Mito interrupted. "We both know Killua would never do that to you. He told me he went out for a walk; I saw him wake up on the couch this morning."

Gon neared the door to the house with a reassured grin. "Thanks Mito-san~!"

The woman nodded with a relaxed smile as Gon headed out to find his best friend.

0o0o0

It was a nice day... If you disclude the thunder, pouring rain, and pounding hail. Killua has never been one for walks, but at the moment, he _needed_ some time alone. He needed time to think. After what happened the former night, Killua didn't know _what_ to think. Of course he cared for his best friend- more than he has ever cared about anything before, in fact- but he never thought their friendship would come to this. At this point, it was expected of his to love Gon back, but did he really? Sure, Killua wanted to make Gon happy, to protect him, and yes, kiss him. But he had always assumed that was normal of best friends.

Killua mentally slapped himself. Best friends don't kiss each other. Did he also love Gon? Killua sighed aloud. He's never had a crush before- how could he know? But the feelings he had for Gon.. He couldn't call him his best friend. It wouldn't sound right; it might even trigger sadness from the desire for _more_. The boy leaned against a wet tree. "Gon," he muttered to himself, "Why do you have to make things so complex?"

"I'm sorry."

Killua nearly jumped out of his skin to hear Gon at the other side of the tree.. Was he crying? "Gon!? How'd you get here?"

"I'm sorry," the boy repeated. He settled himself at Killua's side. "I'm so sorry... I ruined everything."

Killua stared into Gon's cold eyes- the one's usually filled with a soft warmth. He hated seeing his best friend like this. Especially when he was the one who hurt him.

"Gon.." Killua lightly brushed a tear from the boys face. Well, he hoped it was just the rain. "What do you mean?" He looked down, avoiding eye contact. "I mean, I'm kinda the one who should be sorry."

"No. I'm the one who pushed you and was an idiot. And now you probably hate me."

The statement took Killua by surprise. "Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

Gon blinked in confusion. "You don't hate me..?" The boy regained at least some hope for the situation. After all that had happened and how he had acted, Gon had expected the former-assassin to want to kill his guts. Or rip his heart out like he did the man at the Hunter Exam. Just thinking of that made brought a shiver to the boy.. But that may have been a little over the top.

Killua sighed, wrapping his arms around the boy's back, bringing him into a tight and comforting hug. Heavily distracted by the warmth Killua brought to him simply by caressing him in a hug, Gon closed his eyes simply to let the perfection of this well-needed touch to sink in. But how could he be satisfied? This moment is most likely going to be the only time they've ever felt each other so much. The second Killua let go, Gon felt cold... and incomplete.

Gon wouldn't accept that. "Then what can I do to make you love me like that?"

Killua glared at his best friend with a hint of annoyance and crossed his arms. "You're so stubborn.."

"Killua," Gon urged, "Are you absolutely sure you don't..?"

The boy sulked, averting his gaze from Gon's determined eyes. "Kinda.." Was he even sure anymore? Of course not. In fact, he knew his feelings were quite the opposite of what was staged.

"You don't look so sure." Now Gon was really getting on the boy's nerves. He just wouldn't _stop_.

"Gon! It doesn't matter anyway. I like you like that a little bit? Okay? Even if it worked out like that, my parents would_ kill_ me!" Killua snapped, as he began to get up from the wet ground. "Are you happy now?"

Gon tugged at the former-assassin's pale hand just before he slipped away. After a moment's silence, Gon gazed up into the boy's bright blue eyes. "So you do.." he muttered with triumph. A grin then spread across his lips. "So you _do_ like me?" Even if it were just a little bit, Gon couldn't hold back how _happy_ he was to hear Killua say that to him.

Killua eyes softened at the sight of Gon with such a happy smile. But his cheeks felt unbearably hot. "What of it?" He sheepishly snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me when I confessed last night?" Killua turned his head in embarrassment and growled.

"I was under a lot of pressure, okay?" The boy sighed. "And I don't.. Want to end up hurting you."

There was a moment of silence, and Gon let his lips fall agape in confusion. What did he mean by that? "Killua..? I don't understand.. How would you hurt me?" If anything, there would always be more good things about the relationship the bad. Why did he think that?

Killua sat back down beside Gon, wrapping his arms around the knees that he kept close to his face. "Gon. What if something were to happen to me? What if one day I was forced to leave you, or taken away?"

Gon furrowed his brows at the image in his mind of those. He couldn't have that happen. "I-I'd.. Be heartbroken."

"Bingo."

Gon let this sink in, looking downwards with avert eyes. No, that isn't how this was going to end. "Killua." He gazed up into his crush's deep blue eyes. "There will always be more positive outcomes. It's the same thing as making friends- they will all die _someday_. ...It's the time you spend with them that matters." Killua stared at Gon with interest, eyes gleaming with hidden admiration. "..We can protect each other." The thunder in the distance had seemed to dissipate, and it was as if it were only the two of them in sight. "I can protect myself as well! Because I don't want to hurt you either.."

Killua parted his lips slightly, unable to take in the words Gon had just spoken. Was it really _Gon_ saying that? Killua took one of Gon's hands into his, averting his gaze as crimson grew across his cheeks. It seemed odd for Killua to do this, but it made Gon mentally grin from ear to ear. "But-"

"Killua. All I want in life right now is to be with you.. How could any of this ever be hurting me? In the end..." Gon bit back some stray tears that just teased to fall, his honey brown eyes coating lightly with wetness at the thought of not having Killua. "It will all be worth it."

"You're so emotional," Killua huffed as he turned his head.

"It's hard not being emotional when you're with me." Gon looks into up into deep blue eyes. "I mean, you're just so adorable someti-"

"Gooon!" Killua moans, cheeks brightening as he buries his face into the palms of his hands. "You're embarrassing me."

"There's no one around!"

"Gon, 'doesn't mean that it still isn't embarrassing!" Killua let go of Gon's hand, and cross his arms stubbornly.

"It's the truth though," he pouted back. He leaned back into the dew tipped grass, non-caring about getting wet, and relaxed when he saw the look in Killua's beautiful eyes. It was clear that the boy was embarrassed, but that wasn't all. Gon saw that Killua was grateful. Killua _liked_ being called cute. ...Although he didn't have the best way of showing it. Not that he wanted to. "One of the reasons I want to protect you."

"Go-"

Gon pressed a hand to Killua's mouth gently, silencing him. "I'm not finished." Killua gave up on muffled protests against Gon's palm on his lips, and at last waited for him to speak again. "Killua. Please just think about it, at least? I don't want you pushing away the chance of being with me just because I may be hurt in the end."

Killua pursed his lips together to think about all of it. In the end, anyone would get hurt if they were in a relationship. But Killua shouldn't worry about the pain. After all, he has been through far greater, right? But losing Gon was worse than he could imagine. His thoughts were at war with each other for that moment, until he came to a conclusion. What did his heart feel was best to do? "...I'm sorry. I was stupid to think all of those things." To his own surprisement, Killua _did_ feel stupid.

Killua then gazed up into his eyes. "..I understand now." Gon's eyes widened, and a grin immediately plastered his face.

"REALLY?!" Gon chirped with a little too much excitement. "Then does that mean you want something more?" Killua chuckled silently at this; no, at Gon and his excitement. Was the chance to have _him_ as a partner really _that_ much of a deal?

"..Yeah, I do," Killua mumbled sheepishly with a pink face. "You don't have to make such a big deal out of it, though!"

Gon still smiled brightly next to him, even bouncing a little with happiness. "I can't help it! I've wanted to hear you say that for soooo long.. And now it has finally happened!" Gon took in a few quick breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Are you okay?" Killua teased playfully.

"I think I'm less hyper now," he replied. But Gon's sudden burst of happiness only grew when he felt a cold hand brush against his, and long fingers entwining with his comfortably. _Killua_- easily embarrassed and for the most part unshowing of affection- was holding _his_ hand. He peered to his side to catch a glimpse of Killua, but as expected, his face was turned to hide his blush. "Does this mean we can have more of this..?" Gon asked hopefully.

Killua turned his head. "More of what?"

"More of _this_?" Gon's eyes indicated their hands being held together, and he smiled. Killua darted his face in the other direction once more.

"Whatever." Killua's way of saying yes.

Gon grinned. A huge, genuine grin. Well, he has never been so unbelievably _happy_. Just the other day, he was wondering what a moment like this would be like; smiling as he held Killua's hand. But now.. He was so elated to know that those dreams of his became a reality.

They then lain there side by side, fingers entwined together by each one hand. Neither had held anyone's hand before (outside of the platonical zone), yet it felt so... Natural. Gon was happy at last; there was no way he could have believed the fact he was crying only several minutes ago. He finally had a chance with the very love of his life.

"...What is love to you, Gon?"

The sudden question caught the other boy off guard. "I already told you, remember?"

"No, that was what Mito-san thought love was.." Killua blushed a little, looking off into the thundery distance. "What is love to _you_?

Gon stopped to think for a moment. "I guess.." The boy rested his head on Killua's shoulder, causing the former-assassin to slightly jump at the comforting touch. If Killua were to make a list of things he was not used to, this would definitely be number one. "Love is when you want to spend the rest of your life with some one, and to feel their touch.. And just to be with them. And it's where you want to make them happier than they've ever been.. Because when they're happy, you're happy~!" he grinned cutely. "You know how I came up with that definition, Killua?"

Killua stared at Gon with admiration. "How?" he managed.

"I just told you what I felt for you!" he chirped, causing an explosion of redness to invade Killua's cheeks. He had never blushed so much in his entire life. He had never expected anyone to admire him this much.. It truly was amazing how quickly the various moods of Gon could change. All because of him.

"Gon.." Killua opened his mouth to continue, but couldn't. He simply was at loss of words.

Gon smiled at Killua with delight. "And can you guess how long I've felt love for you, Killua?"

The boy looked down so his snowy white bangs covered the crimson in his face. "A month?"

"2 years~! Ever since the end of the Hunter Exam," Gon told him. That wasn't the answer Killua had expected to hear.

"Two years?"

"Yep! After Honzo-san knocked me out, I woke up in a room to see the first examiner there with me. He told me everything that happened and how your brother was there in disguise." Gon's brows then furrowed with anger. "It disgusted me, how he wanted you to be something you didn't like.. And when I heard that you left, I was worried that I wouldn't get to see you again.."

Gon swallowed a bit. "But when I came to see you, and I knew you were okay, I finally realized just how much I cherished you.. And how much I love you~! Even in such a short period of time that we knew each other, you've managed to make me feel in ways that you never before!"

"Gon."

"But I had to admit when I first saw you, I did think you were cute..."

"Gon!"

"Huh-?" Killua turned towards his best friend and pressed his lips against Gon's, longingly yet gentle, as if he were an antique he treasured; Gon could tell that Killua was hesitant about this. Okay, he was _not_ expecting that from the boy that was too embarrassed to even compliment him at times. Killua slightly smiled when Gon returned the kiss, sliding his hands to the former-assassin's waist. The kiss itself unknown, for it was both their first time. Killua adjusted slightly until Gon's lips fit into place with his as the two shared the moment in unisonal content.

The boys deepened the kiss, allowing their breathing patterns to speed up. A single kiss proved to be more cardiovascular enduring than running 100 kilometers for the Hunter Exam. But both Killua and Gon were happy- both of them have been longing to share lips for too long.

At last, the boys parted lips. "Kil. It's raining more," Gon whispered in Killua's ears, giving him a chill up his spine. "We should head back."

Killua blushed in the slightest at Gon calling him by his family's nickname for him, yet disappointed. He enjoyed that kiss more than he did anything.. He had never felt anything quite like it, and wanted it to last forever. "Yeah, let's go."

0o0o0

Mito sighed to herself as she began to unload a cycle of the kids' laundry. Was she happy for Gon having his first love? Of course. But why on Earth did it have to be a male? There were plenty of eligible women out there that would die to be his girlfriend. But why Killua? Mito was always looking forward to seeing Gon's children one day..

"Mito-san~!"

Mito turned to see a back-to-normal Gon clasping Killua's hand with joy. _Wait, what_? The woman gaped, but afterword a smile crept to her lips. Killua blushed in the slightest at Mito's reaction to the boys holding hands. The woman set down the basket of laundry and started over to them. "I was getting worried about you two.."

"I found Killua out in the forest," Gon replied. "It turns out, you were right, Mito-san!" Killua tilted his head in confusion.

"Right about what?" He asked. Gon stuck out his tongue to Killua, which the boy found extremely adorable... After what had happened, Killua felt so..._ happy_. It seemed as if a fog had been lifted from his chest; finally, for him, he felt... _right_.

"Not telling you!" Gon teased. Killua smirked, and pounced on the boy. Gon almost avoided him, only barely out of the way before he was pinned to the ground.

"Then I'll _make_ you tell me!" He said as he aggressively yet playfully tickled Gon in the stomach. Ging's son immediately burst out laughing, kicking his legs as a reflex.

"Still won't... HAHAHAHA! Tell! HAHA!" He declared in between fits of laughter on the floor. Killua continued to tickle Gon in the guts, dodging Gon's kicking legs, until he decided to experiment.

"Hmm.. How about the feet? Are you ticklish there?" He said mischievously as he undid Gon's shoes and socks, yet still keeping him pinned to the ground.

"No! I'm not!"

Being stronger than him sure came in handy. Killua began tickling him there, and as a reaction, caused Gon to burst out laughing even more.

"K-Killua! HAHA! I give in! I-I give in!

Mito stared down at the boys, chuckling to herself. They may be the same gender, but now she could see why they were so fitting together. She decided to leave the two be; she didn't want to ruin anything, although it was all so fun to watch.

_"Somebody's_ ticklish," Killua remarked with a cat-like grin. He had stopped now, allowing Gon to catch his breath. "Now, what were you talking about earlier with Mito-san?"

Gon didn't reply, but instead sprinted down the hallway and up the stairs. "Not telling~!" Killua's icy blue eyes blazed with a playful determination as he raced after Gon. Now he wasn't going to give mercy. Killua spotted Gon run into his bedroom upstairs. He darted up the stairs and into the boy's bedroom to find that he wasn't there. In fact, he couldn't sense him at all.

"No fair! You can't use zetsu in a tickle war!" Killua complained.

Gon chuckled from one side of the room, hiding away from his crush. "This isn't a tickle war, it's a tickle _assault_~!"

"What about a tickle assault?" Asked a voice from behind Killua. Killua spun around to see both a tall young adult and his Kurta friend.

"Liorio! Kurapika!" Killua smiled at the two as Gon hopped out from hiding.

"It's L_e_orio! I'm _sure_ I've told you that before," Leorio snapped.

Kurapika smiles back, waving at the two boys. "It's been a while."

Gon stood up next to Leorio, gaping with awe. "Leorio~! You've grown at _least_ several feet since we last saw you!""

The man chuckled to himself looking down at the young boy. "I think you mean inches."

"Yeah, dummy," Killua teased and poked Gon's nose. Gon giggled (_giggled_!) in return as the four seated themselves on his bed. Killua blushed a bit, distracted by how cute that was. After what happened an hour or so ago, Killua couldn't simply just _concentrate_.

"We didn't expect you two to show up," Gon said. "What have you been up to?"

"We figured we'd stop by to see how you guys are doing," Kurapika answered, running a hand through his longish blonde hair. "After all, it's Killua's birthday in only one day." A smile came to his lips in hidden excitement.

Killua froze. He was right! The boy had totally forgotten about his own birthday- July 7th. Gon turned his head to his love. "You have a point. I can't wait~!" The boy clasped Killua's hand in excitement, making him blush. And, in return, earning strange looks from the other two. Kurapika stared down at the entwined hands with a hint of anger in his eyes. He gazed back at the two questionably. He knew the two best friends were close, but he found this to be a little _too_ close. Did something happen while Leorio and him were away? _That was the last thing I wanted_.. he thought as he gazed up at Killua with admiration.

"Just one more day.. I'll be sure to make it the best day of your life~!" Gon declared, gazing into Killua's bright blue eyes. This made him blush even more.

"Okay, okay," Killua chuckled with burning cheeks, causing Kurapika to frown.

Leorio glanced back and forth between the boys with wide eyes. "Oh right! We didn't tell Kurapika and Leorio yet," Gon remembered.

"Tell us what?" questioned Kurapika hesitantly.

Gon wasn't expecting Killua to answer. "Just today.. We've realized something. Well, I guess Gon realized it a long time ago.. That we love each other."

Silence.

"What?!"

0o0o0

"Killua..."

Killua moaned a little with sleepiness. Did he hear something?

"Killua, wake up," he heard Gon say soothingly.

He opened his eyes to see Gon on top of him, smiling with delight. "Happy birthday, Killua~!" Killua's eyes widened, and his cheeks burned a bright red. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"T-Thanks, Gon.." The boy above him leaned closer, nuzzling his forehead against his neck. He wanted to make this his best birthday yet.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked as he brushed his lips against Killua's collarbone, sending chills down his spine.

"I-I don't know," Killua managed, relaxing as he traced his finger's along Gon's back.

Gon smiled into his neck. "Then can I take you on a date?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice. He twisted his feet around Killua's, taking in the pleasure of being so close to him.

"Sure," Killua hummed sleepily. "Then that can be our first date.."

"Yeah~! I'll be sure to make it great, Kil!" Gon smiled a bit after scooting up just enough so his face hovered over Killua's. The boy's eyes dropped to Killua's soft lips; something Gon just wanted to kiss for the rest of his life. He at last closed the remaining separation by gently pressing his lips to Killua's, breathing in his partner's heavenly scent with pleasure.

A cold shiver ran down Killua's spine as he hesitantly wrapped arms around Gon's neck, earning a delighted purr from the boy. "Is this okay..?" he asked doubtfully. Gon smiled a bit with a chuckle.

"You're so cute.." Gon grinned, causing the boy to burn even more crimson. "Of course it's okay." Killua nodded slightly, closing his eyes as he suppressed the smile begged to reach his lips.

They both heard the door slam open. "Killua! You awake?" Asked Leorio, peeking in the room. He spotted Gon on top of Killua, kissing away at each other; a sight he had never in his life expected or at the least wanted to see. Well, the man was now scarred for life. "I don't mean to interrupt anything.." Leorio managed, wide-eyed. Gon frowned and hopped off of his partner.

"Erm, it's okay!" Gon replied with a hidden frown. Killua sat up as well, slowly stretching the bed cramps from his back.

Leorio smiled down at Killua. "Happy birthday! Kurapika would probably like to wish you one too, but I don't want to wake him up." He brought his voice down to a humorous whisper. "He's a ticking time bomb in the morning," Leorio chuckled.

Gon smirked at the remark, "I guess you could assume that from a grouch like him." Killua laughed absently to this, leaning back on the bed to close his eyes. Why couldn't he just go back to sleep? It was his birthday. Or better yet, why did Leorio have to come in and ruin everything? He settled his head on Gon's lap sleepily, finally realizing just how tired he was.

"So what are you doing for your birthday, Killua?" Leorio stared down at a now-fast-asleep former-assassin. "Killua?"

Killua's eyelids snapped open. "Huh?"

"What are you doing for your birthday?" Asked Leorio again, suppressing a laugh.

"Oh.." A smile crept to Killua's lips. "Well, Gon was planning on taking us on our first date," he explained as he ran a hand through Gon's spiky black hair, making the boy purr with content.

"Yeah! Don't ask where it will be, because it's a surprise, though!" he told Killua as he pressed a finger to his lips. Killua smirked at this. Gon really did love keeping secrets from him.

"Boys!"

Mito's call for breakfast broke the trio's conversation, and both Killua and Gon darted down the stairs in a playful competition. Leorio headed to his bag to get his medical textbooks to prepare for the upcoming exam; _how much energy do those boys have_? he thought, gloomily, as he scanned through all his luggage.

Gon hopped over his partner, attempting to reach the table first. This brought laughter to Killua, rushing back in the lead. Mito jumped out of the way when the two came rushing down the stairs; the last thing she wanted was to be trampled by two teenagers. "Kids! Calm down, it's just breakfast," she laughed. Killua leapt into one of the chairs at the table, sticking his tongue out at at Gon playfully.

"First place!"

Gon settled himself into the seat next to him, laughing. "Well next time I'll win~!" He reached for Killua's hand under the table, smiling. He loved sharing fun times like these with the love of his life. Killua entwined his fingers with Gon's, filling his cheeks with warmth.

Mito began to serve the two boys their breakfast; both a plate of hot pancakes. Gon's was lightly topped with chopped strawberry's, and for Killua, naturally the one with the sweet tooth, received chocolate pancakes.

"Thanks, Mito-san!" They said in unison. She smiled warmly in return, washing the rest of the few dirty dishes stuffed in the sink.

Killua peered down at Gon's food. "You like strawberries?" he asked curiously but with a hint of disgust, for he never found them to be that tasty.

"Yeah!" Gon chirped. "Strawberry pancakes are probably my favorite breakfast food, actually." He took a bite of the cakes, letting out an 'mmm!'

Killua smiled. "I'll be sure to remember that so I can make them for you sometime." Gon gazed at him gratefully- well, he couldn't talk because his mouth with full to the brim.

"Ah, Killua," Mito remembered, "Happy birthday!"

Killua hadn't had a birthdays in so many years were people payed so much _attention_ to him. Back at the Zoldyck estate, it's was uncommon for him to even be wished a "happy birthday." This was already the best birthday he's ever had.. And Gon was somehow planning to make it better. "Thanks Mito-san," replied Killua, scooping a bite of the delicious pancakes.

"Gon literally kept reminding me every other day about it, starting from a month ago.. He was so _excited_," Mito added with a smile, earning a little blush from Gon.

"Mito-san, it's a big deal!"

Killua peered to Gon at his side. It was only a day, why did he care so much about it? But secretly, the former-assassin was very grateful. Having the boy in his life was all he needed to remain happy.

Leorio entered the room and seated himself at one of the chairs, scanning through one of his medical textbooks.

Gon giggled at this. "Leorio, are you _always_ studying?" The young man just flipped a page:

"If I don't then I'm not going to make the next exam coming up," he replied absently.

Mito turned around at the trio's conversation with another stack of pancakes. "Oh, you're up, Leorio-san," she noticed as she handed the breakfast to him. Leorio stared at the food with surprise.

"Oh, I can't.. I mean, I must be a burden already, and you'll just have to go through the trouble every day until we leave if accept it, and-" he stopped his rambling and took the food when Mito gave him a 'take it now' look.

Just as the two boys finished their breakfast, Kurapika stepped in sleepily, appearing to have had a bad night's sleep. "Happy birthday, Killua," he congratulated with a faint blush painting his cheeks. The boys were both surprised to see that he was wearing normal bedtime attire instead of his usual.

"Thanks," Killua replied with a grin, finishing his breakfast. He peered over at Gon with curiosity. "Oh, yeah," he remembered with red cheeks. "Gon, when will our date be?" Kurapika frowned, sitting down in the other available chair beside the former-assassin.

The other boy chuckled. "_Someone's_ excited for it," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever," Killua muttered as he rolled his eyes with slight embarrassment. "It just sounds fun. I've never been on one, so it'll be my first."

"Don't worry," Gon reassured. "I'll make it great for you~!" The boy squeezed his hand under the table, grinning with excitement. He hovered his lips over Killua's ear. "And we'd better hurry with breakfast," he suggested as Kurapika insisted that he didn't need the food Mito offered. "Kurapika is in for a _huge_ nagging.." Killua chuckled when we saw that he was right. He finished his breakfast and emptied his plate into the sink along with Gon's.

"Wanna go train?" Killua asked with a determined spark in his bright blue eyes. Gon nodded with a smile, and headed over to Mito reluctantly.

"Mito-san.." Gon attempted to obtain his guardian's attention.

"You need breakfast," Mito nagged to Kurapika. "I'd look like a horrible person if I didn't give that to you. And you're the guest!"

"Really, I-"

"Eat it!"

"I really shouldn't.."

"Mito-san!" Gon interrupted, finally drawing the attention of the two of them. "Killua and I will be upstairs training, so please don't interrupt," he sheepily told her.

Mito nodded with understanding, but only followed by more of a lecture to the stubborn house-guest. Poor Kurapika.

0o0o0

"One thousand-nine-hundred-eighty-two.." Gon lifted himself up once more, ignoring the thick beads of sweat that lined his face. Killua had already completed the two thousand push ups they agreed upon a moment ago, so he seated himself at the edge of the bed to watch Gon as he finished.

"Almost done," he encouraged. It almost made Killua want to laugh when he thought about the two of them training when they were so far ahead of most adults- they were considered super-human, to be exact. Yet they still were determined to advance.

Gon struggled with the last, pushing himself up once more. When he was done, he collapsed to the floor of his bedroom, sighing. "Well, it wasn't too bad," he remarked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah," Killua agreed with a smile. "What do you want to do next?"

"Well, I'm planning on taking you on that date in an hour so I think we should stop for now," Gon chirped with a hint of anticipation. He was planning on making the love of his life's first date the best!

Killua stood up, stretching out his back. "Okay." He tried attempted the excitement in his icy blue eyes. "Were are you taking us?"

Gon chuckled, "Jeez Kil, I've never seen you this excited." He lightly brushed his lips against Killua's cheek as he neared the door. "You'll see when we get there~!"

0o0o0

Gon finished the last button of his dark green button-up. He peered up into the mirror in front of him with a smile. Sure, he had been on many dates before- but this one was important to him. He had only been on the others because he had been asked, but that never necessarily meant he was thrilled about it. This date, however, was the first to make Gon slightly nervous. In fact, all of his thoughts had been in war with each other..

_What if Killua didn't like what I am going to do for him? No, Killua's easy to please. Wait, that isn't true! And what if something bad happens? Maybe Killua will forgive me if the date goes wrong. Or maybe he'll hate me for wasting his time.._

Gon shook his head. He didn't have time for pessimism. He ran his fingers through his spiky hair as he exited the restroom, attempting to smooth it... And failing, as usual. His heart throbbed deep in his chest as he walked down the stairs, aware that Killua would be there waiting. And he would look extremely adorable. And he, to Gon, he certainly did.

His heart stopped when he saw the boy- Killua attired to a snowy white colored shirt, accompanied with a dark blue vest over top; all in which complimented his deep cyan eyes. Killua frowned. "I look silly, don't I?"

Gon gaped at the question- what?! "No! Y-You actually look very handsome," he managed with a genuine smile of admiration, and in response earning a flooding of redness to reach the other boy's cheeks.

"O-Oh.. I thought this looked a bit over the top," he replied. "..Thank you." Killua flashed a grateful glance, at last clearing the blush from his face. Gon grinned with a welcoming expression. Little by little, the former-assassin was opening up to Gon.

"Are you ready?" Gon asked as he opened the door for his date.

Killua smirked, "Ready when you are." The suspense was just _killing_ him.

"We'll be back in a while, Mito-san!" Gon yelled across the house.

"Don't be too long!" She shouted back as she finished off the rest of the dishes.

Gon clasped Killua's cold hand as he led him out into the breezy night. "Our destination isn't too far away," Gon assured. "And it's just the perfect night out for this!" Bright flecks of stars glittered the dark sky up above. A glowing moon shines proudly down at Whale Island, illuminating the pathway to the boys' destination. Crickets chirped in the deep forest, offering a harmonic tune.

Killua smiled, squeezing his partner's hand in return. The warmth Gon brought him was priceless- a luxury never to be replaced. "Yeah." The boy let out a deep breath of relaxation as he pressed his head against Gon's shoulder, earning a small hum of content from the boy. "Where are we going?" he urged once more.

Gon giggled aloud, nuzzling the boy's soft head of snowy hair with his forehead. "You'll see."

"You're so stubborn," Killua pouted.

Gon smirked at this, amused. "Says _you_." He brought his crush's hand to his mouth, pressing them against his lips in a soothing way. "You'll see when we get there, Kil," he repeated. "It should take only ten minutes or so. In the meantime, I can spend some time with you~!" He grinned, making Killua blush a little.

Killua smiled a little at this, grateful for the time whey have together. There was nothing quite like the happiness Gon brought him; for that, Killua was more than grateful. He sighed. What would his family think of him having a love in general? Who _knows_ what his pig of a brother would call him? And his father? What would he think? Gradually Killua's mood began to dissipate at the negative thoughts that lingered throughout his mind.

Gon noticed his partner's change in mood. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing."

"I know something's wrong," Gon urged. "Please tell me." He wanted to make Killua happy for this date.

Killua sighed; he really couldn't have his own thoughts without Gon knowing about all them. "Just worried about what my family will think. I mean, if they strongly disagree with all this, they could _kill_ you. _Literally_." Killua went cold at the thought of that; a blood soaked Gon lying at the feet of his father. If they ever laid a finger on him.. Killua's eyes reflected the intent of a killer. He _wouldn't_ let that happen. Gon meant too much to him.

Gon was silent. "...Well, that's the absolute worst possibly, right? It probably won't come to that. Besides, they should let you live your life." He frowned, balling a fist with his free hand.

Killua placed his head on his partner's shoulder again as they walked through the narrow forest pathway, passing the tree where they shared their first kiss. Gon smiled at the touch, squeezing Killua's hand with reassurance. "Don't worry, Kil.." He soothed. "Let's try to be happy for the date, okay~?"

"Okay," he said as a smile crept to his lips. But he really couldn't help it; he was a natural-born pessimist.

"And we are almost there~!" said Gon with a grin. He let go of his hand, racing towards an open grassy meadow. Killua's deep blue eyes widened when he saw, lying in the middle of it, was a giant hot air balloon.

"Gon..?" Killua managed with awe as he stared up at the balloon. He had never been on any of these, and was doubtful about them being worthwhile. But if Gon planned it, it must be.

"I told you I'd make this a great one," he chirped, allowing his partner to hop in first. And he was going to do just that.

"You even got dinner?" On the floor of the balloon lain a basket full of warm dumplings and bread, and at the side, two fancy plates. He settled himself next to the food and licked his lips, allowing his surprisment to slip out. "It looks delicious!"

Gon smiled gratefully. "I made it!" he said as he prepared to let the hot air balloon go from the ground.

"Seriously?" Killua remarked with amazement. "How often do you cook?"

At last, the two boys were ready to set off. The balloon slowly drifted upwards, and Gon hopped in. "A lot, actually. I've been cooking more though, just for these kinds of occasions. I like making you happy, and I know that yummy food does the trick," he said, winking cutely.

Killua blushed a little, averting his gaze to hide the redness. Why did Gon have to act so _cute_ all the time?

"Help yourself," he purred as he began to serve himself.

"Thanks!" He grabbed a few dumplings with his chopsticks, breathing in their sweet smell. Killua popped one in his mouth, eyes shining with amazement. "This is _really_ good!"

Gon grinned with a slight blush. "I'm glad you like it!" Gon bit into two of the dumplings at once, letting out an ''mmm!" The hot air balloon slowly began to rise even more, in turn making the meadow below look tiny. "Yay, we're getting higher!" Gon said with a full mouth.

"Gon, chew your food," Killua laughed, making Gon giggle. He peered down at the forested area of Whale Island getting smaller. The stars in the night sky seemed to glitter all around them, even though they were millions of light years away. "You have quite the talent at planning dates."

The other boy almost replied with food still in his mouth, but quickly remembered to swallow. "Well, this is the first day were I've actually asked someone," he replied sheepishly. "And.. You're the first person I've ever loved.. How could I not make it special?"

Redness invaded Killua's cheeks at the statement. "Okay, okay.." His turned his head to hide the blush in his face. Gon drew his fingers up to his partner's chin, tilting his head back towards Gon again, allowing their eyes to meet.

"Killua."

The boy gazed into Gon's honey-colored eyes with hesitation. Gon smiled slightly with admiration, blushing in the slightest. "I love you."

Such expected words somehow caught Killua off-guard, created an explosion of redness to burn up in his face by now. The simple phrase that his crush said; it meant so much to both boys. In fact, Gon had trouble finding the words to tell Killua how he _really_ feels. Killua willed his red cheeks to die down, although failing. "I.." He knew what he wanted to say- Killua loved Gon back. He had never imagined even considering having a partner, yet the boy had managed to find his way into his heart. Yet he couldn't tell Gon that, despite his need to. "Gon.."

The boy's gaze melted into Killua's blue eyes with concern. "You don't look well," he noticed when Killua's face was then pale.

"I really am an idiot."

The statement surprised Gon; how could he possibly call himself that? "But you are a lot smarter than me, how could-"

"No.." Killua told him as he lowered his eyes to the ground. "Not like that. I mean.." He sighed, reaching for the spiky-haired boy's hand. "You make me feel happier than I've ever been in my whole entire life.. And I can't even say I love you back."

Gon smiled a little. "You don't have to tell me, Kil. I can see it in your eyes."

Killua froze, staring at Gon. Was he really that readable? Gon leaned in a little, narrowing the space between them. "You don't have to tell me.." He at last pressed his soft lips to Killua's, grateful for once more feeling his skin. Killua returned the sweet kiss, breathing in the heavenly scent of his love. A feeling of warmth flooded the boys' bodies.

"..Thank you," Killua breathed into Gon's lips. Gon hummed in reply; but why would he want to thank him? After all, _he_ should be the one who's thanking. The two deepened the kiss with passion, Gon sliding his arms over his partner's neck in a romantic embrace. He had been wanting to do this for so long.. And now that he has Killua in his arms like this, so vulnerable.. He felt honored. Killua loved and trusted him enough to show so much weakness to him.

Gon scooted closer without even thinking about it, close enough so he could scoot up onto the boy's lap. He wrapped his legs around his partner, breathing heavily. The boys' chests now pressed warmly against each other. Killua blushed a little, humming as he began to longingly slide his fingers underneath Gon's dark button up shirt to meet his back.

"Killua," Gon breathed into the boy's lips. "Do you want to try French kissing?" Killua's face immediately exploded with redness, and he leaned back a little with wide eyes.

"What?! Why would you bring that up?" He lowered his head so his long white bangs covered his eyes. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of it's chest any minute.

Gon giggled a little, "It looked like you wanted to.." Killua was silent. _No response.. That usually means Killua's too shy to say yes_, Gon thought. "It still does," Gon noticed when he saw Killua blushing a little with longing in his eyes.

"Huh?! I.. Uh.." Gon chuckled a little before passionately pressing his lips to Killua's. The boy leaned into the kiss, licking the bottom of Killua's lip. Killua gasped a little; okay, he _really_ needed to get used to this. Gon took advantage of the opportunity, allowing his tongue to slip into the boy's mouth. He closed his eyes in contentment as he began to explore Killua's mouth.

Killua moaned lightly into the boy's mouth, pressing his cold hands against his partner's back as he deepened the kiss longingly. As Gon contentedly ran the tip of his tongue amongst the roof of the boy's mouth, Killua little by little melted into the warmth his crush provided. The boys finally parted lips to catch their breathes, cheeks flustered from kissing for so long and so passionately. A cold wave of chill ran up Killua's spine when Gon lightly traced his fingers softly against his chest. "I've wanted to do that for so long," whispered Gon with a soft happiness beneath his voice.

"...That makes two," Killua replied with a warm smile.

Gon slowly began to regain his normal breathing pace, secretly smiling in the slightest as he gazed up at Killua, eyes closed- appearing to be in a state of pure bliss, a smile painting his pale lips. "Hey Killua.." he breathed. The boy's eyes flicked open, and he peered down at Gon questionably.

"Hmm?"

Gon had at last realized that the boy's never committed to each other; it made sense for Gon to ask Killua to be his boyfriend. After all, they had been kissing and had their first date. "Will you be my first boyfriend?" Killua stared down at him, deep blue eyes glimmering with awe. Of course he would. Before he could respond the inevitable, the words Gon spoke next surprised him. "Will you be my last?"

These words were so foreign, Killua had to stop and take the question in for a moment. What did he mean by that? Killua's eyes widened in realization. Did Gon really love him so much that he was willing to spend the rest of his life with him? Killua opened his pale lips to reply, but only drowned by the moment. "Gon.." Was that all he could say? He lowered his gaze so his long, snowy white bangs brushed in front of his face.

"..Of course, idiot"

Gon widened his honey brown eyes with joy, a grin spreading broadly against his lips. The only response was but a grateful hug. Gon threw his tanned arms around Killua's back, surprising the former-assassin pleasantly. Gon buried his face into the nape of Killua's neck, not attempting to suppress the smile that attacked his lips. "Thank you.. Killua."

0o0o0

Killua's eyes slowly opened to the bright, delicate rays of morning sunlight lightly basking his pale face. He smile crept to his lips as he began to remember what had happened the former night- how amazing Killua had felt on his first date. His icy blue eyes fell upon Gon, curled up against him so his head rested against the boy's chest. Killua gazed at him with awe- the boy smiled lightly in his sleep, chest rising and falling with rhythm. He delicately ran his hand through Gon's messy black hair, humming to himself as he began to simply relax with Gon at his side like that.

Gon slowly opened his eyes to reveal honey-brown orbs, so beautiful that Killua couldn't help but stare into absently. "Good morning," Killua whispered with a soothing voice as he watched Gon let out a big yawn.

Gon then peered up at Killua, still a little sleepy. "Morning', Kil.." He closed his eyes slightly with contentment, breathing in the sweet smell of Killua's skin. "I missed you."

Killua chuckled a bit, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I missed you in my sleep.. This dream didn't have you in it, so I was lonely.." Gon wrapped his arms around Killua's stomach, letting out a deep breath. Killua's face, meanwhile, was that of a tomato.

"You're so weird.." He managed with a relaxed smile, making Gon giggle in the slightest.

"Did you like the date last night?"

The question caught Killua by surprise. Wasn't it obvious? "Gon," Killua muttered a little shyly. "It was the best day of my life." Gon's eyes widened, a delighted grin broadening against his lips.

"Really~?" He closed his eyes with a satisfied content. "That makes me happy to hear!" That was Gon's main objective; it made him delighted when Killua said that. Maybe next time he could make his birthday even better!

_Knock knock_.

Silence.

Both boys say upright, giving each other questioned looks. Gon furrowed his brows. "I don't know anyone who would be visiting.. Isn't it a little too early for that anyway?" Killua nodded in reply. It was only around 5:00.. "I'll answer it and you can put a shirt on," Gon said with a giggle, making Killua blush in the slightest. Gon hopped off the bed, heading down the stairs noisily.

Killua sighed a little, slipping on a black sleeveless hoodie over one of his training shirts. He should've went with Gon to answer the door. _No_, Killua thought, _Gon is stronger than almost _everyone_. He can handle himself_. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before heading downstairs.

Killua stepped down the house's wooden stairs with a quickened pace, due to a natural worry for Gon. Who could possibly be visiting? He reached the bottom- and looked up to see Illumi.

"Gon! Why is he here?!" He screeched, pointing a finger at his older brother with shock.

Gon rubbed the back of his head a little nervously. "Well.. As much as I'm mad at him, I thought it'd be rude to not let him in," he squeaked in reply, making Killua sigh. Both Illumi and Gon sat on the long couch to the house's living room; Illumi, not at all offended by Killua's reaction.

"It's been a while, Kil," spoke the teenager's monotonic voice. His dark black and purple attire matched the long black hair that ran down his back.

"What do you want?" Killua snapped with annoyance. The last thing he needed was his idiot brother coming to Whale Island and trying to change him.

Illumi tilted his head with interest. "No need to be so rude. I stopped by to check up on you."

Killua stared coldly into Illumi's dark, charcoal eyes. "I don't need to be _checked up_ _on_. I'm fine without you always watching over me," he snapped.

Illumi disregarded the boy's comment. "I also heard you've fallen in love," he said as if it were a bad thing. "Can I meet her?"

Oh crap. Illumi didn't know.. Killua's blue eyes met Gon's, who evidently shared the same thought. Well, this is going to be hard explaining. "How do you know?" Killua asked, avoiding the question. He had _never_ told him about falling in love. Had somebody else?

"I have my sources." Sources? _Creepy_. "I want to meet your girlfriend," he repeated. "I don't think she'll be strong enough for you, though. Besides, I'm supposed to tell our father. He wants to meet her as well." He then narrowed his eyes a little. "If you don't show her to us, we will have many problems."

"Uh..." Killua's heart stopped. That made it even worse! How was he supposed to tell Illumi (and in the process his whole family) that he was dating Gon- a guy?

Illumi stared at Killua blankly. "What's wrong?" He peered around the house as if looking for something. "Is she not here?"

How should he tell him? "Um... He is." _There. Enough to let him know._ Illumi's dark eyes widens slightly as he glanced back from Killua to Gon.

"I see now." Illumi got up from the couch, afterwards standing above Gon. The boy looked up at him uneasily. What was his reaction going to be? "I need you to come with me."

Killua couldn't believe his ears. "What?! You can't just boss him around like that!" His eyes narrowed to his older brother. "Where would you take him? I'm going with Gon, wherever that place may be."

Illumi looked over to Killua with a monotoned stare. "To father. He wanted me to bring your gir-" he paused. "-Boyfriend to see him." Killua glanced at Gon, mentally questioning if he should go.

Gon froze. Should he? He didn't particularly trust Illumi, nor any of Killua's family.. If he were to go, he could probably impress the family, although that'd be _very_ hard.. But what if they didn't like him? And what if they decided he wasn't good enough for Killua? What if they never let him see his boyfriend again? What if-

"Gon, don't overthink this," Killua suggested. Usually Gon's instinct was to be trusted in these situations.

Gon nodded. "Yeah.. I probably shouldn't." He looked up at Illumi with a determined spark in his light brown eyes. "Let's go." Killua glanced at the boy with a little concern. An expression of realization came to Gon's face. "Ah, and I should probably leave a note to the others," he remembered as he scribbled down a note onto a scrap of paper nearby. "Done!"

"Are you sure about this?" he asked with hesitation. Gon nodded, a little sweat dotting his forehead.

"It won't be too bad." _Easy to say for somebody who's never really seen just how horrible the Zoldyck_ _family really is_.

0o0o0

The trio had arrived at the gate to the Zoldyck Estate- a place Gon never particularly imagined he'd be visiting again. Killua weaved his fingers though Gon's soothingly. "Hey Gon," he whispered. "You've gotten a lot stronger since you've last opened the Testing Gate. Want to try again?"

Illumi stared down at him with reluctance. "I don't think he could even make it budge," he remarked, ignoring the angry glance Killua threw in return. Gon nodded, settling himself in front of the giant door to the estate.

"It's been a while," he whispered as he pressed his hands against the center of the first gate. Gon summoned his aura out, preparing for the challenge. _It should be significantly easier to open with nen_, he though. At last, he conjured his full strength against the gate. His muscles ached as he continued budging the door open, now cracking open far more quickly than last time with Kurapika and Leorio. The door slammed against the estate's giant surrounding wall, causing Illumi to widen his eyes. He'd done it by himself this time- opening 3 of the gates. A smile spread to Gon's lips when he'd noticed this.

"Nice!" Killua commented with a smile as he stepped inside. He rolled his eyes at Illumi with slight annoyance. "Gon isn't as weak as he looks."

"I don't look weak!" Gon chirped in, causing him to laugh in amusement. It was true, the boy looked very shrimpy compared to others. That didn't matter to Killua.

"I worded that wrong," Killua offered as they began to hold hands when they started down the pathway to the Zoldyck Estate. Both boys were trying their best to suppress nervousness; the silence of walking in with the crisp morning breeze left them alone with their own thoughts. Killua, on one hand, was worried about how his family would react to Gon, although it didn't particularly matter to him. It was always safe to ensure that they didn't want to kill him, right? Gon, on the next, was nervous about meeting Killua's father in general. It would be a pleasure- it was the man who created the love of his life, how couldn't he be honored?- but who _knew_ what he could do if he didn't like Gon?

Gon peered over at a worried Killua. The former-assassin had naturally been one to hide his emotions, (probably why he blushed so much when Gon was so incredibly emotional with him) but the boy knew what was hiding in his thoughts. After all, he had spent time with him for so long. He squeezed Killua's hand lightly. "Don't worry, okay?" Killua's icy blue eyes met Gon's, glowing with a comforting warmth. "It'll be okay!"

Killua's gaze softened, and he smiled in the slightest. As long as he was with Gon.

0o0o0

"Here it is."

Before Gon stood a colossal mansion, towering dark and lean. Gon gaped a little as the trio approached the entrance. He expected the Zoldyck Estate to be big, but not _this_ big. Killua and Illumi headed into the giant mansion as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"You're house is big!" Gon remarked with awe. Killua shrugged a little.

"I guess so."

Illumi led the two boys down several halls; Down to see Silva. Gon nervously reached for Killua's hand, quickening his pace. It won't be too bad, right? The former-assassin traced a finger against Gon's sweaty hand in a soothing way as they neared their destination. At last the three arrived at a large doorway. "We'll be waiting," said Illumi.

Killua's eyes widened to this. "I'm not aloud to go in with him now?" he growled. If Silva tried attacking the boy, he _had_ to be there to defend him..

"Father requested to see him alone." Illumi's unique charcoal eyes peered down into Killua's. "No acceptions."

"I don't care! I'm coming with," Killua demanded with narrowing eyes.

"It's okay, Kil." Gon smiled to the former-assassin with assurance. "I won't get myself into too much trouble," he promised a little hesitantly.

Killua stared at the boy, frowning in the slightest. "Are you sure?" he asked skeptically. He then sighed mentally with guilt. He had always underestimated Gon, in return giving Killua the urge to protect him. He should let him be independent for once.. "Never mind," he said with a sigh. "Good luck." A smile then crept to his lips- a smile of a little hope for Gon's success at whatever it might be that he has to confront his father about. Most likely the man will physically challenge him- just enough to persuade him that Gon is worthy for Killua.

Gon smiled in return, giving a thumbs up to his boyfriend. "Thanks, Killua~! I'll see you in a bit." Gon stepped foreword, planted a gentle peck of a kiss on the former-assassin's cheek, and was on his way. He pressed his sweaty palms against the door, pressing foreword, unexpected of the light weight after opening the testing gates. He stepped inside the dark room, only in the slightest illuminated with a ting of light blue- to the man that awaited him. After hearing the quiet shutting sound of the door, Gon peered up at a large, dark figure up ahead with his honey brown eyes.

Gon felt uneasy in the dark room that he had entered. Silva was the first thing he had noticed, despite the growling hound watching him cautiously at the other side of the room. The man seemed to be resting on long couch- like throne.. But then stood up to reveal icy purple eyes that reflected of Killua's. That was definitely his father. His tall structure and stern facial features almost proved to intimidate Gon.

After a moment's silence... "Who are you?"

Gon swallowed a little bit before answering. "Gon Freecs." The man stared down into the boy's eyes menacingly. Then came the confusion.

"Why are you here?"

_Oh yeah._ Gon mentally cringed when he remembered he was expecting a girl to come. The man, in fact, didn't even consider that he could be Killua's partner.. An awkward silence followed, and Gon hesitated before answering.

"I'm his boyfriend." His heart stopped after speaking those words, silently hoping for a reasonable reaction. He averted his gaze quickly from the man's eyes. Silva only froze after hearing this, eyes widened in the slightest.

"My son is... Gay?" Silva did not sound happy.

Gon nervously looked back into the man's confused eyes. Was Killua gay? _No, he isn't, _Gon thought. _He has never found to either genders, besides me_.. "Um.. I don't really know," he responded.

Silva closed his eyes in an ashamed way for his son. Gon even heard his whisper under his breath "it _had_ to be Killua.." He then stared back into Gon's amber eyes. "It doesn't matter. Follow me."

"Yes, sir." Gon followed closely behind Silva as he guided him to another room through a dark door. _More hallways_.. Gon observed. _Their house is so big_! More thoughts then flooded his mind gradually, some more alerted than others. _Where is he taking me_..? _If it is to somewhere else, he must be giving me a physical challenge._. That was okay with Gon. At last the finished at a large room, dimly lit with torches that speckled the walls. The room almost seemed to take the formation of an indoor arena.

"Here it is." Silva turned towards the boy with a menacing glare in his deep purple eyes. "Let's see if you deserve the love of my son."

Gon narrowed his eyes in instinct towards the inevitable battle. He slowly began to stretch, cautiously keeping an eye on the man. As he stretched, the man crossed his arms and watched him. "You won't have to hold back," he said. "You won't kill me." Although Gon knew he was right about that, Silva's self confidence irritated him. But.._ He underestimates me. I could use that to my advantage_. In reality, Gon had already finished stretching.. Yet he made it a point to make it look the opposite. _Now_!

Gon pushed himself forward with his strong leg, darting above the man from his blind spot, catching him off guard. He bent his leg back and.. _Bam_! Gon's aura-infused kicks smacked Silva in the back with full force. Silva's eyes widened in surprisment to the kick, but pushed big enough percent of his aura to the assumed area to avoid too much damage. If he hadn't underestimated Gon he could've blocked fully..

"I can see you aren't just a normal kid," the man told him as he brushed the blood away that drizzled from his nose. The boy looked up at Silva.. What? The man had seemed to disappear, leaving Gon only looking up at emptiness. Realization came to the boy, only a moment too late. A giant wave of pain flashed throughout Gon's back, forcing him to let out a wince from the force. By whatever move that man did, he knew he had broken _something_. Gon's head slammed forward to the hard cement flooring- creating a feeling in which his skull felt cracked wide open. Immense pain followed quickly; he knew that'd leave a mark.

Despite the unbearable pain, it only took a moment for Gon to recover from the powerful blow. The boy urged himself up onto his two feet, ready to continue the fight. This surprised Silva in the slightest; he was unexpecting of Gon to even survive the attack. He was secretly thankful that he did, for he never knew how Killua could ever forgive him if that boy had died by his hands. A determined spark met Gon's eyes, and he began to melt into the intensity of the fight. Silva raised a brow when the boy drew his hand back to his side, an inhuman amount of powerful aura collecting into a giant mass, his hands being the source. _This can't possibly belong to that little boy_?

"First comes rock.." The determined look in Gon's eye had diminished, now growing into one with no mercy. The aura began to rapidly grow, changing in color. _Why isn't he stopping me_? though Gon. He knew the man was a little too over-confident.

"Rock," the aura continued to expand, even surprising Gon himself at the intensity, "Paper," _Silva isn't going to make it out without an injury_.. "_Rock_!" Gon pushed his balled fist forward into Silva with as much strength as he could conjure, somewhat confident that he would in fact win the fight. The toll from the extreme usage of aura settled upon the boy immediately afterwards, depleting a large mass of energy. His breathing deepened.. And he looked up.

Gon's heart stopped when he saw the state Silva was in... Unharmed. _That _can't_ be right.. _The amount of aura used ensured Gon's victory, how did he possibly block it? Silva chuckled to himself in the slightest before speaking:

"Now I'm the one being underestimated."

Silva built up a mass of aura into his fist, digging it into Gon's stomach.. And giving Gon his moment of consciousness for the night.

0o0o0

Killua neared Gon's house up ahead, straightening Gon up upon his back, still injured and unconscious. His tanned legs wrapped neatly around his stomach as he slept, breathing slowly into Killua's ear as he continued walking down the path to the cottage-like structure. Okay, he was _not_ going to carry Gon like a little princess. But carrying him like that may have been worse; the way the boy was positioned stirred up strange and foreign feelings throughout his body. He then averted his lingering thoughts to what had happened earlier:

_"What did you do to Gon?" Killua had hissed with worry when Silva brought in the boy unconscious. His father handed Gon over to his boyfriend, chuckling in the slightest. _

_"You don't have to worry," he told his son. "That may have been the most aura I've seen in my life." Killua's gaze softened with secret relief. He was thankful that Gon was alive, and as an addition that his father approved of him. Killua lifted his boyfriend up against his back, allowing the boy to comfortably rest and regain some energy as he lain passed out. _

_"I'm off then," Killua muttered as he made his way towards the exit to the Zoldyck estate. His parting was interrupted when his father stopped him. _

_"Kil." Killua's eyes darted around to Silva, questioning him but eager to leave. "Are you sure you don't want to kill?" The question was expected by the boy. Killua let out a small 'hmph,' and headed out and away from his father, almost deciding to ignore the man. _

_"My life is with Gon."_

Killua had at last approached Gon's house to spot Mito out watering the flowers in front. "Mito-san," Killua called as he neared her. "Could you possibly prepare a bed for Gon?" This caught Mito's attention, and she gasped when she saw the boy unconscious.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly and with shock.

He shook his head. "I'll explain later." Mito headed inside, Killua following closely. As Mito prepared the bed for Gon upstairs, Killua settled the boy on his lap on the sofa. He began to calmly run a pale hand through the boy's dark hair, sighing when he spotted how beat up his skull looked. He was thankful Leorio was stopping by so he could tend to his boyfriend's wounds. "I'm sorry.." Killua muttered under his breath to the unconscious boy lying on his lap.

"It's ready," Mito called from upstairs, and Killua rushed up the steep stairs, careful to not disturb Gon as he slept. He settled the boy down onto his warm bed, sighing lightly in relief when everything had been situated as he tucked the soft blankets over his beat up body. Mito watched him as he did this, crossing her arms. "Now can you tell me what happened? Has he been getting himself into trouble again?"

Killua was hesitant to tell Mito what had happened. It was his fault after all that Gon had been hurt so badly.. And he couldn't help the boiling feeling of guilt inside his chest. "My father wanted to fight him. He was seeing if Gon was worthy of me.." Silence followed, and Killua avoided the woman's gaze when he told her this.

"Well..?" Killua looked up with a hint of confusion. Mito stared down at the boy simply. "What did he say?" This was least expected by Killua, thinking that the woman would be angry with him.

"..He approves. It wouldn't matter if he did anyway.." Killua said, a light blush painting his pale cheeks. "I'll do anything to stay with him."

Mito smiled a little bit, starting to the door to the room. "Either way, you are certainly deserving of him. I can tell you love him a lot." This darkened the shade of red in his face as the woman left, leaving him alone with his boyfriend. _She could never be more right_, Killua thought as he gazed down at Gon, lying peacefully. He settled himself on the bedside, cautious of not accidently awakening the boy. For a moment in secret, Killua took the chance to admire Gon as he slept, but this was only ruined when he saw a large stain of blood that painted the boy's green jacket on his back.

Killua carefully slipped of the boy's jacket, throwing it to the ground. It hurt him to see his boyfriend with wounds like that. He then slowly pulled Gon's white undershirt over his head, revealing the wound upon his back. Killua pursed his lips together. Although his father had greatly held back against him, he didn't have to have him leave with injuries.

He then noticed Gon stirring before him drowsily. "..Nh.. Killua..?" muttered Gon as he halfway opened his eyes to reveal honey brown orbs. Relief washed over Killua to see Gon okay.

Killua couldn't help it. At the sound of Gon's harmonic voice, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and brought him into a tight hug. Gon breathed silently into Killua's ear as his boyfriend caressed him gently but with relief. Gon hummed lightly and with content at the warmth the ex-assassin brought to him.

"I'm glad you are okay, Gon.." Gon's eyes widened in the slightest. Killua, at last, was fully opening up to him; finally showing his weakness and emotional side. Beyond his monotonic shell, Gon knew that there was a side to Killua that was yet to be explored. And he had never felt more honored than to have been the one that Killua had shown this side to.

"..Thank you," Gon muttered absently but with admiration as he rubbed his throbbing head. "Ow.. Hey Killua..? Why don't I have a shirt on.?" A blush grew to the boy's face and he averted his gaze from Gon's.

"It's not like that! I-I just didn't want your jacket being even more blood-stained," Killua stuttered. Why was it so hard even saying the truth?

A gentle smile was brought to Gon's lips, playfully tapping the boy at the tip of the nose. "I never suggested that, silly~" Killua's gaze relaxed, and he melted into the caress of Gon as he leaned against the bedstand, nuzzled deeply into his blankets.

"Leorio will be back soon, so just wait a while longer," Killua told his partner.

"I don't need anything, its just a little wound." Killua turned to face Gon with an expression of concern.

"I hope you're joking," he said as he stared down at his back wound, sinking deep into his flesh and glimmering with blood. "You need medical attention."

Gon shook his head firmly, closing his eyes with absence. "Don't need it."

"Gon. You're getting those wounds treated."

"Don't need it," he repeated.

"Yes you do."

"No.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Killua rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "You're so _stubborn_." After a moment of pondering how he could get Gon to budge, he suggested, "I'll do anything you want for a whole day." This might have been a good tactic, but Killua was least expecting the dissipating innocence to show from the other boy. Gon peered over at him with interest.

"_Anything_?"

Killua nodded. "Anything."

A smirk touched Gon's lips. "Even..?" A hint of lust shined in his honey eyes as he brought his fingertips to the waistband of Killua's dark blue shorts, barely tugging at them in a teasing manner. After a moment or so, Killua finally came to the realization that Gon wasn't as innocent as he thought, quickly hopping off the bed as a cold chill ran down his spine, giving him that same foreign feeling from earlier. A very... weird feeling. Unfortunately, he knew what it was. "I really wish it were possible for boys to-"

_"GON!" _There was no way he was going to let him finish that sentence_._

I was just kidding!" Gon giggled between fits of laughter at the boy's reaction. A blush had erupted throughout Killua's face, and he had to turn his head the other way.

"I thought you were being serious," Killua scolded with a mutter. Wait. Did Gon believe that men couldn't have.. _that_ with each other?

The door opened right afterwards, and Leorio's head poked in the room. "Why are you two screaming?" He then noticed Gon's wounds, and concern flashed upon his face. "Now I know why Mito said you needed medical attention."

"It's nothing," Killua excused with a blush. "And that's what I told him too, but he refuses it."

"That's because I don't need it! It's just a little wound, that's all."

Leorio stared down at the boy, clearly unconvinced. "Gon, if you don't get that treated it will get infected. If I have to, I might have to use force.." That was the last thing he wanted, but he'd rather that over seeing Gon become sick.

"Gon. Please get it treated?" Killua pleaded with the best puppy eyes he could manage. Doing those cute little eyes was Gon's thing, and Killua had to be honest to himself. He sucked at it.

Gon turned to Killua, foolishly leaving his back to Leorio. He almost gave in to Killua's failed puppy eyes, but stood his ground. "No! It's just a litt.. Littl..." Gon slumped into his bed, leaving Leorio behind him with a used sleeping needle.

"Sorry, Killua, but I kinda had to.." said Leorio as he put the needle away.

Killua sighed a bit guiltily. Although he hated the idea of drugging Gon against his will like that, he didn't want him being hurt further more. That was the last thing he wanted. "It's okay, I guess." His gaze then came to the now-asleep Gon lying peacefully inside his blankets. "I hope he'll be alright.." His eyes then drew to Kurapika entering, smiling to see Killua.

"Hello," he said simply, setting himself down at the edge of Gon's bed and next to him.

"Hey," Killua offered, to drowned in worry for Gon.

Kurapika's gaze then rested upon Gon as well, mentally flashing a 'what-happened-to-him? D:' look to Killua.

"Long story short, my father wanted to physically test him to see if he was 'worthy for me.' Of course, he passed.. But came out like this," Killua replied with a concerned frown as he indicated to Gon at his side. "I know the wounds may not seem to be as bad as I perceive them to be.. But I'm really worried about Gon." He squeezed his sweaty hands together as he calmly watched the boy in his sleep. "I really do care about him.. He is the first boyfriend that I've ever had. And.." A blush came to pale face as he averted he looked down sheepishly. "Probably the last one." Leorio sits on a desk chair nearby, gaping at Killua. Okay, he was _not_ used to seeing the ex-assassin say stuff like that.

Kurapika on the other hand...

"Hey, are you okay?" Killua asked with slight concern towards the Kurta. Kurapika's eyes shone a bright crimson color, and he rushed out of the room, violently slamming the door. The room is silent afterwards, and both Leorio and Killua met eyes. What had just happened? "..What?" Killua finally came to realization; he was speechless.

Leorio stared firmly at him, sitting at Gon's side as well to get started on tending to his wounds. "You shouldn't say stuff like that around him."

"How was I supposed to know?!"

Leorio flashed the boy a glare, beginning to clean Gon's head injury as he inspected it. "It was actually really obvious."

Killua crossed his arms and pouted, rolling his eyes. "Well it's not my fault he has this sudden crush on me. If he's too caught up in his admiration with me then he can just not see me any more. He's acting like a stupid little schoolgir-" A sharp flash of pain then spread across his right cheek. It took a moment for Killua to even realize what had just happened- Leorio had just slapped him. _Hard_.

"You may not have noticed it, but he's liked you for a whole _year_! And if you ever say something like that again, I won't tend to anymore of Gon's wounds again, do you understand-?" Killua stared blankly at the man, simply taking in the unexpected words with shock as he rubbed his stinging cheek. "Now apologize to Kurapika," he ordered to the boy.

"I don't ha-"

"_Now_!"

He growled, shoving past a chair on the way out angrily. _Where is he_? Killua thought with annoyance as he began to search the house. He wasn't trying in the slightest to look for his friend. After several moments of gloomily scavenging, the boy ran into Mito. "Mito-san, have you seen Kurapika?" The woman stopped to recall whether she had or not, but briskly shook her head.

"No, why?"

"Leorio's being stupid again.." he answered simply, in a clearly grumpy mood. He stormed to the next room, effortlessly continuing to search. He didn't bother trying; he didn't want to talk to the Kurta at all right now. After several minutes, the boy decided to give up and headed back into Gon's room. "I didn't find him, okay?" he growled to Leorio. Killua settled himself beside Gon once more, gently clasping the asleep boy's hand subconsciously.

"I'm assuming you barely even looked?" he muttered.

Killua just growled in return, rubbing his throbbing head as he watched Leorio work on Gon. "I don't want to talk to him."

Leorio raised a brow to the boy, finishing up Gon's head wound. "Why not?"

"_Because_! I dedicate my life to someone special, and I then find out that one of my friend's suddenly has this crush on me? Doesn't he get that I don't like him, and never will? I love Gon, and it'll stay like that for the rest of my life. That's that." He stared down at the ground, mentally sighing. "He's just a big drama king."

Kurapika's eyes shined a deep shade of red as long-forgotten tears began to dot his eyes outside of Gon's bedroom door. What Killua didn't know was that he had heard everything. He angrily brushed the tears away; he hadn't shed tears in so long... Why now?

0o0o0

Gon had at last awoken, eyes slowly slipping open lazily. He didn't remember what ever had happened to him, but he felt completely paralyzed by it. His head throbbed more than ever now, so he minimized any movement. "Killua..?" his honey brown orbs gazed around only to find an empty room. It had felt so strange now, not waking with his boyfriend. It felt lonely. Where was he?

Killua would probably want him to rest, but his restlessness had already gotten to him. He was just about to hop out of bed, when he spotted the door creak open.

Gon's eyes followed the door across the room, Killua silently slipping in. "Gon?" His deep blue orbs immediately met Gon's, and he seated himself at the edge of his bed, slightly stressed from what had happened an hour ago. "You're awake already? That shot was supposed to last several hours.." Memories gradually flooded back to the boy; Leorio had drugged him to tend to his wounds. Killua then averted his gaze. "I'm sorry.. You know, for you bring drugged like that."

To Killua's surprisment, Gon simply told him: "Actually, I'm glad you did."

Killua's eyes widened to this, and he offered a confused look to his boyfriend. "Huh?"

Gon chuckled a little to himself, rubbing his aching head. "I wasn't thinking straight at that time.. I kinda deserved it. I'm just glad Leorio patched me up," he said with a grin. "And that you cared about me that much." This caused the other boy to blush a little, turning his head the other way in embarrassment.

"Of course I care about you." Killua then returned his gaze, smiling down at the boy. He then bent down in the slightest, gradually closing the separation between the two of them. Killua brushed his pale lips across Gon's, running a hand throughout his dark, spiky hair. The gentle and caring kiss had brought a soft warmth to Gon, a feeling that only Killua could present. He smiled into the former-assassin's lips. Killua frowned a little when he felt the heat of the boy's forehead radiating against.

A slight disappointment came to Gon when Killua reluctantly ended the kiss. "You're really hot Gon.." A hint of worry shined in his blue eyes. "Do you want me to get you something?"

Gon shook his head. "I'm fine. It's probably just a fever, nothing I can't deal with," he replied, causing Killua to chuckle a little bit.

"You're so cute.." he smiled with a little blush that painted his pale cheeks. He then settled himself under the warm blankets as well and at Gon's side so his skin pressed gently against the other boy's. Gon hummed sweetly and with content at this as he nuzzled his forehead into the nape of Killua's neck with growing relaxation.

After several moments of the two boy's simply nestled together comfortably, Gon's curiosity about the former hour increased. "Did something happen while I was asleep?" Gon hadn't failed to notice that Killua didn't appear quite the same.. He looked stressed from something, as if he had something on his mind. Naturally, the needing to make Killua feel better had washed over the boy. He didn't like seeing Killua in any kind of pain, mental or physical.

Killua gazed into the boy's eyes at his side, mentally questioning if he should tell Gon about Kurapika's crush on him. If he did, there is always that possibility of unnecessary drama. The boy sighed. "Nothing. I'm just worried about you.."

Gon didn't fully believe the excuse, but deciding to let it slip. "Don't worry about me, okay?" A smile was then placed upon his lips. "I'll be okay!"

Killua relaxed, smiling in return. Gon had never failed to bring a little joy into his day, no matter what the setting offered. "Yeah.." He then placed his head against Gon's shoulder, almost at this point without noticing. "How is your head feeling?" Killua paused, eyes widening with interest. "And I forgot to ask! What happened during the fight between you and my father?"

"My head is getting better, don't worry! I should recover by tomorrow," he replied with a smile. "And nothing much, really."

"Nothing much?" Killua raised a brow with curiosity.

Gon nestled further into the gentle caress Killua offered. "It didn't last that long, is what I mean to say. At first I managed to land a few kicks on him, but then he-"

"Gon, you actually were able to land a hit on him?" Killua unintentionally interrupted with surprisement. Gon nodded with a smile.

"Yup!"

Killua stared with disbelief. "You know it's really hard to even come close to hitting my father, even when he's unprepared?"

Gon shrugged, brushing off the surprised comments. "Well, he underestimated me from the start. I guess he maybe thought I was really weak, huh?" Gon chuckled slightly, gliding his fingertips across Killua's back contentedly. "I'm used to it."

Killua then realized he had interrupted his boyfriend. "Oh, sorry, you can go ahead," he offered guiltily. Gon smiled to him.

"Afterwards I attempted to at least do some damage to him by using jajanken." Gon whistled slightly, surely impressed by Killua's father. "I mustered up a lot of nen, but he still wasn't harmed in the slightest!"

Killua smirked. "Sounds about right for him." After a comfortable moment of silence: "How did you get that head injury?" Killua asked, failing to hide his concern as he peered up at the bandages that wrapped tightly around Gon's forehead.

"Oh, that?" Ging's son closed his eyes for a moment, inferably trying to recover some of his memories. "The fight was a bit hazy, especially looking back on it now. Maybe he hit me with something? Anyways, my head slammed into the ground," he recalled, wincing at the memory. "It hurt a lot." He looked up into Killua's eyes: A deep blue, drowning with concern and empathy. For his boyfriend, he never believed it could be possible to conjure such emotions before a while ago.

It may have seemed selfish, but Gon was glad that he was the only one that had been entrusted to earn those feelings from Killua.

"I'm just glad you are okay again." Killua whispered this barely audibly; it was for Gon's ears only, right? "I'm glad you are once again in my arms."

0o0o0

Kurapika leaned back into the guest room's bed, closing his eyes absently. He needed some time to clear his head, and perhaps think about meeting some new people.. _After all this time_.. Now every glimpse of Killua had brought that infamous burning desire inside his chest, but only to know that the chances of being able to connect with him were gone. Before Kurapika had visited the house on Whale Island with Leorio, he had been determined to gather courage and confess to the boy. He didn't just want to, he absolutely _needed_ to.

And now he's made an enemy of his crush. Killua was disgusted in him- and Kurapika had never felt more unfulfilled and alone. _If Killua tells Gon about all of this_.. The young Kurta buried his face into a pillow, sighing at his growing depression.

_"He's just a big drama king."_

The words Killua had spoken about him burned deep inside his aching heart. They hurt. They hurt like _hell_. _But maybe_, Kurapika thought, _he could be right_..

Kurapika was too caught up in his own depressed pondering to noticed the shift in weight at the other side of the bed. "Kurapika?" The teen didn't bother looking up.

"Go away, Leorio."

The man raised a brow slightly, sighing. "It's not the end of the world.." To Kurapika at that moment, it felt like it. The Kurta didn't respond, but only buried himself deeper into the plush pillow. "..Maybe you could try talking to Killua about it?"

"That won't work."

"You don't know that."

"He hates me now!" Kurapika, at last, sat up to reveal deep scarlet orbs that radiated his emotion. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Leorio didn't know either. "Look.." A frown touched his lips, but the man then came up with an idea. "You can go out and meet some other people, maybe? I'm sure there are plenty of girls that would be willing to date you."

"_Boys_, Leorio.." Kurapika averted his gaze. "I don't find attraction to women like you do." It was true, and had always been through the teen's life. Never once had he even considered having a relationship with a woman.

Realization came to Leorio. "That might be it!" Kurapika raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "Killua could be straight, you know. Or most likely asexual."

"But isn't he dating Gon?" he snapped back.

"Just because you are straight, doesn't mean you can't fall in love with the same gender. Gon may just be an exception," Leorio told the Kurta. "After all, I do recall him telling me that he wasn't looking for romance a year or two ago."

"..You could have informed me of that earlier, you know.."

Leorio guilty grinned. "I supposed that could've helped." He then shook his head. "Let's try forgetting about all of this, okay? Try to have fun while you're here." Leorio got up off the bed after ruffling the young Kurta's longish blonde hair. "And try to fix things up between you and Killua. I don't like seeing you two fighting," he added before exiting the room, leaving Kurapika alone on the bed.

The redness in Kurapika's eyes has nearly completely dissipated. "..I will try," he muttered.

0o0o0

"What are you doing?" questioned Killua when he entered Gon's room.

Gon sat cross-legged on the wood of his floor, rummaging through several boxes of what seemed to be trash, occasionally tossing some of his findings into the garbage can near him. "Mito-san told me to clean out my room," he answered gloomily. Killua was surprised to see his boyfriend's room so messy; Gon wasn't the disorganized type.

"Can I help?'

Gon smiled to the former assassin kind-heartedly. "Of course!" Killua sat down beside the boy, assisting him with organizing all of the clutter for several moments. He spotted Gon toss something into the garbage.

"What's that?"

Gon shrugged absently. "My old journal." Killua retrieved the slightly worn down book from the garbage before blowing off the dust off it. Why would Gon throw something like that away? Killua was tempted to peek inside; why wouldn't he want to know all of what Gon had thought from years ago?

"Do you mind if I read it?" he asked, eager to explore the contents of the journal. Gon nodded, scanning through another box of old toys.

"Sure, I mean, it was from a long time ago.. It wouldn't be like you were reading my journal now."

"You have a journal?"

Gon smiled, offering Killua a silly glance. "I'm not telling you were it is." At least he tried. Killua rolled his eyes playfully, eagerly peeling back the first page of Gon's old journal. His eyes drew to the large bold letters centered in the middle of the page. "Gon's journal. Don't peek!" Killua chuckled at this, peering over to the next page.

_I never thought I'd be starting one of these. Mito-san had always suggested I did, but I never thought it'd be nesesary to. But I guess I am writing one because I have no one to talk to.. And I met someone. He looks really fun to talk to, and after I had talked to him, I found out he is. I find it fun to know more about him, and everything he tells me I interesting. I even learned he was an asassin! And he is so cute! I don't know why I think so.. Mito-san had menshioned to me before that sometimes boys fell in love with eachother, and called it gay. I've never had feelings like this towards girls. ..Am I gay_?

Killua reread the relatively short paragraph once again, ignoring the spelling errors. He really _did_ have a small crush on Killua after they met. A light shade of pink came to his cheeks, and he flipped to the next page.

_I'm so happy! Well, slightly mad at Leorio, but still very happy! I got to spend a whole DAY with Killua! And even sleep with him! It seemed like he would not go to sleep until the middle of the second day. But I did get to watch him in his sleep for a little bit without him noticing. He looked so cute.. He even taught me how to use a skateboard better and do some tricks. I really wanted to get out of there, but spending time with Killua was fun._ _In fact, this may be more fun then I have had in my life with any one. (P.S. I've always wanted to call him Kil. I think that would be a cute name for him, don't you think?) (P.S.S. I love making him blush.) _

Yep. Killua knew Gon had the hots for him back then immediately after reading that. Killua looked up from the journal to Gon, surprised to see that the boy was secretly watching him. Gon's amber eyes quickly averted, and he pretended he was organizing some old stuff- as he failed to notice, in one of the already organized boxes. "Hey, Gon," Killua said to the other boy. He glanced back over. "Are you gay?"

Gon shrugged in the slightest, actually blushing from the question. "Yeah.. I guess I am." Killua smiled a little.

"How about you?"

The question (although it should have been expected) caught Killua off guard, and he averted his eyes to think about it. _Was_ he gay? No, that couldn't be. Before Gon, he has never once found a male nor female attractive. "Um.. I don't really know. I haven't liked anyone before you. And I can't imagine dating another boy, with you as an exception. But I also find it hard to even think about dating a girl either. So.. I guess I like neither boys or girls?" He then blushed a little. "Of course, I'd do anything at all for you, and really, _really_ like you.. Gon." The pinkness in his cheeks deepened to a dark crimson when Gon gazed at Killua.

Gon smiled- a very genuine smile. _"You're_ one to talk. Killua.. You are really special to me. Did you know that..?" Killua averted his eyes, giving the smallest of a nod. Of course he knew. "I can't imagine what life would be like without you. It would seem to incomplete- to put it simply, misery. Just remember that I will always be here for you... Okay?"

The last thing Gon expected Killua to ever do was about to happen. Killua leaned over, tugging him into a passionate and warm hug. His fingers were fit perfectly around Gon's back, finding their place naturally. He breathed in that heavenly scent that Killua always seemed to have, smiling broadly at the luxury of having him do this.

"...I love you." Killua had already completely forgotten about the journal beside him, to fixated with that pleasurly feeling only Gon brought to him. Gon on the other hand, had never expected to hear those words from the former-assassin's mouth. Well, at least not any time soon. Before he could respond, his thoughts were interrupted by sniffing. It almost sounded like crying.

"Killua...?" Gon lifted his head from the boy's shoulder, adjusting his body to catch a glimpse of Killua's face. "Are you..?" Killua seemed to turn his head when he tried looking at him, but Gon managed to peer into the boy's eyes at last. They were puffy and pink, and sure enough, had dots of tears dripping gracefully from them. Gon didn't have a clue why Killua was crying, but did he look _beautiful_ when he did. This was sure a day of surprises for Gon. Never had he seen Killua cry in front of him. Never had he expected him to. _Ever_. But here he was, now holding on to him tightly and passionately. Letting loose all of those bottled up tears.

"Killua.. Why are you..?" Gon didn't know what to say. But he knew what he wanted to do- he wanted to make Killua happy. "Why are you sad?" It took a moment of letting out more of the tears for him to actually respond.

"I'm not sad."

"Wha-"

"Gon. I'm crying because I am happy." Even more surprises for Gon. He stared into those beloved blue eyes, realizing that he failed to notice that smile that touched Killua's pale lips. It was true- Killua was happier than he has ever been. "..Thank you for telling me that. I needed to hear it."

"But Killua.. Why are you happy?" Killua's gaze dropped, and he wiped several tears from his deep blue eyes.

"I know it may not look like it, but I really am emotional as hell," he admitted, a little ashamed in himself. "I just am happy right now.. And have been for a while.. Because it finally feels like I'm worth something in this world, and that I have a purpose. And to my family, that only purpose is to kill. I don't want that.. No, I never wanted that. But then you come along.. And I finally feel content with myself. If I were to die, somebody would care.. And If you died, I would do just the same. I would care more than I ever did about anything. That's because I love you. I love you so much.." He buried his head into Gon's neck. "Thank you for being my boyfriend."

Gon had almost always known what to say to Killua in any kind of situation. He was a charismatic guy. But this moment somehow managed to force him speechless; he was unbearably glad that his boyfriend was happy to the point of tears (nearly unheard of from Killua) and that he was telling him all of this heart-touching things. Gon never needed to be thanked though. Simply, it made him happy to make Killua happy.

"I love you even more," Gon spoke gently into his ear. It was true to him; he felt as if it were impossible for anyone to love more then he did for Killua.

Killua gazed up into Gon's eyes with still tear-dotted eyes. Gon smiled. Killua smiled.

The separation between them was broken after their lips touched longingly, both physically, and in a certain way, emotionally. Gon immediately felt as ease as they kissed, bringing his fingertips to the soft locks of winter on Killua's head. He ran his fingers through it easingly, immensely enjoying every second of the kiss they shared together. Killua leaned in more to deepen their passionate embrace, lightly moaning when Gon began to nip at the nape of his neck. "G-Gon..." Now he was _not_ used to this. Gon immediately stopped, looking up at him.

"Oh.. Is it okay if I do that? I should've asked.."

"It's not that," Killua smiled lightly. "I just... really like it." Gon nodded slightly, eyes relaxing. He then continued to suck on Killua's neck, trailing gentle kisses down to his upper chest. To Gon's inconvenience, his shirt was in the way.

Gon peered up to Killua, mentally asking for permission. He knew his answer immediately when he noticed Killua tugging his black sweatshirt up and over his head. Gon's eyes widened in the slightest when he saw the former-assassin's figure; a broad chest and defined abs that he just was dying to run his fingers across. Killua's body couldn't possibly compare to his.

They then continued their kiss with longing. Gon, now eager to expand his "Where to touch Killua" boundaries, began to trail his fingertips down to Killua's toned stomach, tracing circles in a irresistible manner. His eyes closed with contentment when Killua hummed gently. He loved making Killua happy. Killua moaned when Gon unexpectedly brought his thin lips to his defined abs, nipping longingly. He then stopped. What was that feeling he had?

"G-Gon.. What's wrong?"

A blush painted the boy's face, and he looked up at Killua. What _was_ wrong? He was having this feeling; he still couldn't infer whether it was good or bad. In fact, he didn't know if it _felt_ good or bad. "I don't feel good.." Killua raised an eyebrow, eyes shining with concern.

"In what way..?"

How was he going to explain this? "Um.. Well.." He felt weird.. Down _there_. "I.. I might be sick.." Now he was blushing immensely as Killua continued to give him questioning looks of concern. He then widened his eyes in understanding.

Killua chuckled to himself slightly, then followed by badly-suppressed fits of laughter. "Did I say something funny?" Gon asked with genuine curiosity as to why Killua was laughing. Was he laughing at _him_?

"No, that isn't it.. Well, yes, but no. You aren't sick, Gon."

"What's wrong then?"

Killua began to blush lightly. "Well.." Gon continued to listen, looking at him expectedly. "Just to make sure, is that certain feeling.. Unsatisfying? Is it new?" Gon nodded, smiling.

"Exactly!"

Oh god. Well, he knew he'd have to explain this to Gon _someday_. He had never expected it to be this soon, though. "Um... Gon? Do you know what.. Sex is?"

Gon gave Killua one of those _'seriously_?' glances. "Of course I do." Did Killua think he was that innocent? This was almost funny to Gon. He gazed into Killua's blue eyes, waiting for a response with curiosity. He looked nervous.

That's a start. "Um..." He turned his head, avoiding Gon's gaze. "You get that feeling when you want it with someone."

Silence.

"Wait.. Isn't that not possible with boys? And I don't want it right now, aren't we too young?"

Killua's face was a tomato at that point. "Gon, I think you need to have a talk with Mito-san." He chuckled a little, returning his gaze once more. "At this point I don't think I could explain the details to you. And yes, we are too young. But maybe some day." He brought Gon into a warm hug to avert the conversation. "It's getting late," he noticed as he peered to the darkening sky outside. "It will be a while till I will feel tired again, but do you feel like lying down with me?"

Gon smiled warmly, hopping up onto his bed near the two boys. "I can finish cleaning tomorrow," he said as Killua joined him. Gon waiting for a moment for Killua to get comfortable on the bed, and buried his head into Killua's neck. Killua practically purred with happiness and his boyfriend did this, running his fingertips through Gon's hair. Gon closed his eyes, becoming more and more comforted snuggled next to the love of his life. "Goodnight, Killua."

Killua smiled. "..'Night, Gon."

0o0o0

Welp, this is the first part. A little too long to be a chapter... But I hope you enjoyed it. The next part will go into the business with Kurapika having a crush on Killua. Please comment on this book, and if you have any suggestions for the next part, I am willing to take ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

There were only two things on Gon's mind as he was surrounded in darkness. The aggravating pondering about where the hell he was, and one question: Is Killua safe? Of course, that was the only question that he considered to be most important in any situation. He found that he couldn't turn his head- he _needed_ to, though. He had to find Killua.

"Killua!" Gon screamed into the empty pit of darkness. He was alone. He needed his boyfriend.

Gon's began to throb painfully, and he gradually started panicking. Before he knew it, he was now inside a foreign room. He blinked. What was going _on_? He peered around- the room seemed to be a little girls; little stuffed animals lain neatly around the room, adding a childish touch of design to the colorful wallpaper.

"Alluka." Gon instantly recognized his boyfriend's voice nearby, and spun around to meet his eyes. But Killua wasn't look at Gon. He was looking _through_ him. Killua's eyes were ridded of that warm spark that Gon was attracted to. He _hated_ that look in Killua's deep blue eyes. It was a mix of loss, denial, and fear.

"Killua!" Gon attempted to bring his boyfriend into a hug, but only to step right through him. Killua seemed to take no notice to this.

"Onii-chan?" Alluka asked worriedly behind Gon. "What's the matter..? You are sad.." She stepped towards Killua and brought him into a comforting hug.

Killua couldn't lie. "Yes." Wetness began to dot his blue eyes. "I am sad," Killua breathed, attempting to suppress the bottled up tears that were soon to come.

"I lost Gon."

Alluka's eyes shined with worry. "Onii-chan..?"

Killua couldn't hold back tears this time. He buried his face into Alluka's shoulder to muffle the grief-filled sobs. "I-I.. I lost him..." Killua was desperate- heartbroken. "For good." Wetness stained the colorful cloth on Alluka's shoulder, and she came to realization of what Killua meant.

"Killua!" Gon instinctivily called. Why wouldnt he look at him? "I'm right here!" He strained to reach out to his boyfriend, but only to once again glide his fingers through thin air. This couldn't be happening, this was impossible! "I'm not dead!" He vigorously tried more and more to grab hold of him, every time failing. What was happening? He _needed_ this to end. Killua didn't deserve those tears!

"_Killua_!"

Gon sprang upright on his bed, panting heavily. "Gon-?" Killua asked worriedly at his side. He gazed up at Ging's son with genuine distress. "..Was it a nightmare?"

Thick drops of sweat slid down Gon's cheeks. Only a nightmare. "Yes.." Gon couldn't help but wrap his hands around Killua's back, caressing him in a well-needed embrace. Never in his life did he want to see his boyfriend like that again. He rested his head against Killua's collarbone, burying his nose into the soft skin.

"..You can tell me about it when you are ready."

Gon made little noise as a lazy way of saying "okay." He was thankful Killua knew that he couldn't quite talk about it. After all, he was still processing what had happened in the dream. He would tell Killua tomorrow. For now: "..Goodnight, Kil."

"Goodnight," Killua breathed into Gon's ear. "I love you."

0o0o0

"I don't wanna go," Killua complained loudly as Gon was brushing the boy's snowy white hair. "This sounds stupid." Gon hummed a little behind his boyfriend as he ran the brush through white locks.

"Why does it sound stupid, Kil~?"

He huffed a little, sighing. He did _not_ want to see blondy. "It just does. I could be doing better things."

"It can't be stupid if it will be with Kurapika and Leorio!" Gon chirped. "Come on, it'll be fun~" He finished, and planted a warm kiss atop Killua's head.

"I still don't want to..."

Gon pouted a little, then wrapped his arms around Killua from behind. "You usually aren't so reluctant about these things.. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing.. I'm just not in the mood."

"But it will be less fun without you.." Killua averted his gaze. _No, don't do it Gon! _

Gon brought his fingertips to Killua's chin, turning his boyfriend's face towards him. His eyes widened, and he puffed out his lips in a pouty manner. "Please... For me?" _Not the puppy eyes_!

"Gon.. Seriously?"

"I really want you to go though.." he continued with his puppy eyes until Killua finally gave in.

"_Fine_!" He really wondered how such a stupid stare could prove to be so effective. Maybe it was the fact that Gon was so _adorable_ when he did it. "Just because you want me to, though," he added.

"Yay~!" Gon buried his nose in Killua's hair, and smiled. "Thank you, Kil." Gon didn't need to lie- he was grateful. He was grateful for all of the things his boyfriend has done for him, especially considering how little Gon has contributed to their relationship from the very beginning. But he was determined to make it up to him. In Gon's mind, Killua deserved at _least_ that. He kissed Killua's head once more, and hopped in front of him. "And now we are both ready to go~!"

Killua chuckled at Gon's enthusiasm. "Not quite yet." Gon offered a small "hmm?" of confusion, and Killua stepped off the bed and in front of him. He brought his fingers to the top of Gon's button down, tucking in the loose tiny black button. He didn't bother to hurry; the warm breath of the boy on his face made him happy. "There we go." He then peered up to see Gon smiling brightly at him.

"Thanks," he giggled. Killua blushed at this, quickly placing a warm kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Are you two love birds ready to go?"

The two boys immediently turned to see Leorio leaned against the door, watching them with a smile. "How long have you been here?" Killua hissed.

"A little bit," he chuckled. "I just thought it was cute, seeing you two together like that." Killua flushed, turning his head the other direction.

"Shut it." Killua's fingers entwined with Gon's and he rolled his eyes. "Go be creepy and watch some other couple kiss."

Leorio chuckled at this. "We are about to go out to eat." Leorio winked at the two. "I might some other time, though," he joked.

That made Gon giggle, but Killua, having a completely opposite reaction, turned his head: "Now I'm stuck with _two_ weirdos.." Leorio walked over to the two, and nodded.

"Yup! Now let's get going, Kurapika is waiting." Killua's stomach did a backflip. _Kurapika_. How was he ever going to survive this? Leorio noticed Killua's nervous look, and added, "Why don't you sit in the back with Gon, Killua?" _  
><em>

Killua smiled, glancing at his boyfriend. "I was going to anyway." Gon smiled warmly in return, squeezing his hand. They began down the stairs in comfortable silence. Gon spotted Mito on the way outside, and filled her in on where the four were going.

"Don't be gone for too long," Mito told Gon. He nodded, following the others out the door.

"I'll see you soon, Mito-san!" he chirps in reply. They then stepped outside into the subtle sunlight that gazed at them from above, allowing the three to walk to the car in comfort. "Wow, it's so nice out," Gon commented. Killua nodded absently, catching Kurapika's light brown eyes from inside the car. He averted his gaze, and hopped in the back with his boyfriend following behind.

"Where are we going?" Killua asks Leorio specifically when the four where inside.

Lerio starts up the car, and as he backs out onto the pathway said, "There is a festival not to far away from here, I thought you three might be interested."

"Oh! Mito-san and I have been to that a couple times!" chirpes Gon. He meets Killua's shining blue eyes at his side. "It'll be a lot more fun though with a very special someone, though." Gon pecked Killua's cheek, making him blush lightly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Killua practically squeaks. Kurapika simply turned his head to the side and huffed. The ex-assassin rolled his eyes when he saw that, thinking _what a drama king. _"It isn't too far away, right?_"_

"Of course not, Whale Island isn't very big," replied Gon. The black haired boy brought his finger tips to Killua's soft hand and squeezed it lightly. It amazes him how a former-assassin like Killua with predator-like tendencies (not that it was his fault) could be so... _Cute_.

Killua took notice to Gon dazingly staring at him, and waved his free hand in front of his face. "Earth to Gon," he chuckled. Gon shook his head a little, then smiled brightly.

"I'm so happy to have you," he says both quiet and blunt.

Killua closes his eyes and sighs to hide his embarrassment. "You love saying those things at very random times, don't you?" He nudged his head in the direction of the two up front. "Also, I don't want them hearing all this.."

"That's okay if they do!" Gon smiles up at Leorio and Kurapika. "You guys don't mind if we are in a relationship, right?"

Killua hides the redness in his face when Leorio peers back at them as he drives. "Of course not."

"You are so _embarrassing_.."

0o0o0

"We are here," Gon whispers into Killua's ear. Killua has his head rested upon his boyfriend's shoulder to try and rest his eyes. He hasn't gotten any sleep the previous night, and now he begins to feel drowsy. "You aren't feeling to sleepy, right?" Gon asks worriedly.

Killua sits upright and stretches his legs out in the limited amount of space in front of him. "Of course not." He gazes outside through the window, and is genuinely surprised at what he sees. For a smalltown festival, it was quite big. Dozens of market stands lined the seashore, seeming to be selling seafood. That was the first thing that caught his eye, afterwords being the many decorated houses nearby and dancing people of all ages. The streets were _packed_. And not just crowded, but in a way so that you would have no hopes of crossing the street even with a bike.

"The festival is pretty huge isn't it?" Gon grinned. "I love going to this. We have this party to celebrate the fish catches of the year before! Pretty awesome right?" Gon gave a proud smile about his hometown.

"Yeah," Killua replied, granted him a quick kiss on the cheek. Leorio had finally found a parking spot, (after what seemed like half an hour) and the four stepped outside to the awating party. "I guess it won't be all that bad." He then turned to Leorio and Kurapika, specifically trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde. "How about we split up? You two can call Gon and I when you think it should be time to go."

Leorio nodded. "Sounds fine with me."

After the the four had separated, Gon and Killua were alone... Expect for the hundreds of Whale Island citizens all around them. "I'm starving," Killua huffed. "Should we get something to eat first?"

Gon nodded brightly, reaching out to hold his hand. "Only if you hold my hand on the way there." Killua had refused to hold the boy's hand in public since they had been together. The other boy had wondered why, but thought he could question him some other time about it (Almost always forgetting to). Why wouldn't he want to? Maybe he was ashamed to be seen with him?

"What did I tell you Gon? I'm not holding your hand in public," he snapped, keeping his voice down.

"But _whyy_?" Gon complained.

"Reasons," he replied sheepishly.

Gon frowned. "Please? You'll see, people won't even notice. For me? I really want to.." Killua noticed the longing in his boyfriend's voice and began to question the decision. Maybe it wouldn't hurt for just once. And besides, he wanted to make Gon happy. He couldn't do that when he was being selfish like this.

"...Fine." Killua brought his boyfriend's soft hand into his grasp and held it at his side, feeling highly self conscious. _For Gon_..., he though.

"Yay~! ..Thank you, Killua." Gon smiled gratefully at his boyfriend, and the two headed down the packed street to find a restaurant. As the two walked along in silence, Killua felt a couple pairs of eyes on him and Gon. They finally found a place to eat, of course that sold fish meals.

Killua and Gon find themselves seats, and place their orders. "Um.. Killua?"

Killua questionably gazes up at the other boy and sips on his coke, slightly curious. "Yeah?"

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" The former assassin in front of him almost chokes on the beverage, and after recovering, blurts out "What?"

"Well.. You never really want to hold my hand in public and I thought that may be the reason why," he squeaked.

Killua stares at Gon for a little bit as if wondering if he was just pulling a joke. A serious expression says otherwise. He sighs. "To tell you the truth, I just don't like being stared at like that. I mean, you are the first friend I've ever had, and I'm not very good with people..

"Of course I'm not ashamed to be seen with you. In fact, I could go around showing off that your my boyfriend if I wanted to. It's just I need some time to adjust.." Killua explains a bit shyly and stares down at a spot on the table.

Gon smiled brightly. "In that case, I really shouldn't force you to do anything. It's okay if it may take you a while to get used to it," Gon tells his boyfriend. "For now, let's have have fun. You shouldn't feel pressured to hold my hand if you don't want to, right?"

Killua blinked. Well, he understood that pretty quickly. A smile brushed his lips, and he nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." The food had come shortly afterwords, and the two are in comfortable silence. Killua's blue eyes drifted upwards to watch Gon as he nibbled on his fish meal. He almost completely forgot about his own food, gazing up at his boyfriend. One thought drifted through his mind in which he had never known the answer to- how could a boy like Gon ever want to be with a boy like him?

Gon noticed him staring, and giggled. "Aren't you going to eat your food and stop staring at me~?" Killua immediately blushed, turning his head downward. Gon attempted to suppress a smirk, but of course didn't do very well. "I have a surprise for you, by the way."

This caught Killua's attention, and he peers up with interest. "Huh? What it is?" He stops, forming his pale lips into a pout. "Let me guess, you aren't going to tell me again."

"Yup!" Gon finished his meal, stretching in his seat afterwards. "Just hurry up so I can show you," he told his boyfriend excitedly.

Authors note- Well, haven't worked on this chapter in like two months and I just finished it up. This isn't the definition of perfect, and I'm about the biggest perfectionist out there so it might take a while for me to update. Also, I haven't really specified in what time of the anime this happened at or what happened to Aluka. Just... Ignore that. XD hope you liked!

~KingMeow


End file.
